


The Feast

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bear Witcher, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Crane Witcher, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Eventual mpreg, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier |Dandelion End Game, Griffin Witcher, I hate tagging, I think I forgot some in there..., I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Manticore Witcher, More to Be added as I Remember them, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Stomach Bulge, Tags Are Hard, Tender Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Viper Witcher, Witcher Sexual Jaskier | Dandelion, cat witcher, once - Freeform, wolf witchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Eight Witchers... One bard... What can possibly go wrong?~~~~OR~The fic no one asked for that's full of Witcher's sharing stories about their best none brothel bedding (Jaskier), unknowingly talk about the same person.~~~~ For those who would like to just read certain pairs off this Fic~~~~CH.1: Intro (boring stuff unless you like Witchers giving each other shit)Ch.2: Lambert/Jaskier - KnottCh.3: Aiden/Jaskier - BarbedCh.4: Zerrin (Bear Witcher)/Jaskier - BaculumCh.5: Jaskier/Arris (Crane Witcher) - MicroCh.6: Letho/Jaskier - SplitCH.7: Terik (Manticore Witcher)/Jaskier - HybridCh.8: Coen/Jaskier - TenderCh.9: Eskel/Jaskier - KnottedCh.10: Geralt/Jaskier - MatedCh.11: Epilog?
Relationships: Aiden/Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Coën/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, maybe
Series: Witcher Fic's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 319
Kudos: 900





	1. Seven Witcher's Sit in a Tavern...

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything.
> 
> Something short and sweet to head this shit off.... >w<
> 
> There will either be 9 or 10 chapters... Haven't figured that part out...

Taverns were noisy and full of weird smells. Most Witcher's didn't care for them at all, which was completely understandable, but even they can only handle sleeping on the ground and eating roast rabbit for so long until they needed a soft bed or a proper meal. That's how this situation happened, it was quite possibly a once in millennia chance that there were literally five Witchers currently sitting together in a far corner.

Lambert and Eskel weren't really a surprise, the two wolves often traveled together on their way to Kaer Morhen this close to winter, less weird was the Cat that had joined them, Aiden curling himself around Lambert like the territorial feral thing he was. The more weird were the Bear and Manticore sitting across from them, the villagers were a little put off with how many of them were there at once, which was understandable, but they were also strangely put at ease. With this many Witcher's around, if any monster showed up there definitely wouldn't be an issue.

"Well, fuck me running!" Every Witcher at the table looked up at the booming voice. "Would you get a load of these ass holes!" Each Witcher grinned and rolled their eyes with mock fondness.

"Coen, lovely to see you as always. Now shut up." The Bear, Zerrin, growled and Coen just laughed as he dropped himself down onto a chair that he pulled over to the table, sitting the wrong way around so he could lean on the backrest. Zerrin was large and burley, giving Letho a run for his money in comparison, his rugged face decorated with a scruffy trimmed beard that leads up the sides of his cheeks and into his hairline, the dark chocolate strands short and spiked, a pair of scars decorating the middle and corner of his left eye.

"Now, now, Zerrin." The Manticore, Terik, smirked. "The evening is still young, there is plenty of time for you to kill the young Griffin later." Terik was a quarter smaller then Zerrin, his hair pulled back in a high pony and braided, the ends meeting the middle of his shoulders, a single jagged scar decorating his clean-shaven jawline.

"I literally just walked in here!" Coen whined and Lambert snorted into his mug. 

"We know. You’re always pissing people off though." Lambert said. "You're so damn… Happy!" Lambert said and Coen just grinned.

"Screw you, Lambert." Coen snipped, earning a grin from Aiden. "Just because you get your dick wet regularly now that you've pulled your head from your ass doesn't mean you need to be a prick." Eskel choked on his ale while Terik spits his across the table, Aiden staring wide-eyed at Coen for the longest time before burst out in laughter.

"Who says I'm the one catching?" Aiden smiles smugly and the whole table roars in laughter as Lambert hisses at Aiden and turns bright red. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Aiden laughs as Lambert starts smacking him. "We take turns." Lambert groans and smacks his head on the table, letting Aiden pet his hair to make it better while the others carry on around him.

"So, Coen, what brings you this far north?" Eskel asks once he's done choking on his ale. 

"Actually, I was hoping to winter with you guys." Coen smiles wide as Eskel gave a small nod. 

"I'm sure Vesemir will appreciate different company this year, as well as the extra hands training Ciri. I love that girl, but damn she has too much energy." Eskel groaned that last part, slumping forwards and making the others laugh. 

Coen opened his mouth, about to agree full-heartedly and tease Eskel about his age when the door slammed open and everyone looked to it, the Witcher's at the table all staring in surprise before laughing loudly as Letho of fucking Gulety walked inside. The large bald Witcher filling the open space like a fucking wall as his eyes landed on the group and his brow pinched.

"What the fuck?" Was all he said and the group of Witcher's laughed even louder. The Viper slowly made his way over to the group, shaking his head as Terik flagged the barmaid down for a round of drinks for the table. This was going to either be a complete shit night or an adventurous one, one thing for sure was that they were all probably going to spend all their coin on drinks. 

They spent the next hour bull shitting, playing jokes on one another, telling stories of their hunts and what they found more difficult, and sharing tips for the next time. That, apparently, somehow lead them all to complain about whore houses and how none of them -aside from Lambert and Aiden- have had a good fuck in some times. 

"Okay, now I'm curious." Coen suddenly said, peering at everyone over his mug as he took a large drink from his ale. "Who here remembers their best fuck?" He asked, slamming his mug down on the table. Everyone shared at a look, brows lifted, or tilted in thought.

"Oddly enough, not in a whore house." Zerrin shared and Coen laughed.

"Really, you too?" Letho asked and everyone gave a somber nod.

"Okay," Terik grinned. "Storytime. No more monster stories. I want to hear about your guys' best fuck. I am officially curious." Terik announced and Aiden rolled his eyes.

"I thought Cat's were supposed to be the curious ones." Aiden supplied and Terik snorted.

"I don't hear you voicing the question," Terik said and Lambert grinned. 

"Lambert!" Coen pointed at the wolf. "Best fuck, and no, it can't be Aiden I would like to be able to look at him after this," Aiden grinned smugly. "Go!"

"Whoa, hold up, why am I going first?" Lambert gripped. 

"Will it help if I go after you?" Aiden purred into his ear, making the wolf shiver, and everyone groaned. 

"Okay, okay. We'll go around the table." Eskel said, smirking. "Lambert will go first, then Aiden since their pretty much in the same damn seat anyways." Aiden snickered. "Then Zerrin, Letho, Terik, Coen, and ending with myself. Sound good?" Eskel looked at Lambert and the wolf gave one final groan but nodded.

"Fine, fine! I have to admit that I'm curious about you all to, so if my sharing first gets me answers…" Lambert smirked as everyone laughed.

Definitely an interestingly fun evening awaited.


	2. Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf stood and placed a gentle kiss on Aiden's cheek before moving towards Coen and before the Griffin could question what the hell was happening, Lambert had snatched him up by the collar of his armor and hauled him to face level and planted one on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Jaskier pairing!! 
> 
> I feel like I should put this out there: CW for possible underage?  
> I mean... Jaskier is a dragon? So, like... him being 16 looking really means he's like... 20?  
> Idk, take it how you will! XD

Everyone leaned either on the table or back in their seats, waiting for Lambert to start talking. The wolf ordered another round of drinks and polished off his current one before starting.

"Alright, first things first, I was in Redania…"

~~~~

Lambert yawned and stretched, his arms going high above his head as he trusted his horse to walk in a straight line, he had been on the road for weeks and only had shit contracts to fill for even more shit pay and he was just exhausted. When he finished his stretch and looked about, he could see a town off in the distance and sighed heavily.

"What do you think?" He gently pats his horse's neck and the stallion snorted and waved his head about.

"That's what I thought. Shit contracts for shit pay… Think they'll actually let me sleep at the tavern? Maybe give you a good stable to sleep in for the night that I may share?" Lambert lamented and when the horse snorted with a nod he smirked and took hold of the reins once again, steering the beast towards the town. 

He guessed it right. There was one contract posted on the notice board for even less then what he was paid for in the last town and it made him groan, with a heavy sigh he made his way to the Alderman and tried to haggle but the man wasn't budging, spitting profanities at Lambert.

"Can you at least let my horse stay in the stables for the night?" Lambert asked in annoyance and the Alderman gave him a once over before growling out a quick "fine" and give a flick of his wrist in dismissal. Lambert gave a fake exaggerated bow while sticking out his tongue when the Alderman turned his back to him then quickly left. Lambert managed to stable his horse and get some information about the creature he was hunting, not much mind as the people kept giving him side-eyed glares and whispered insults under their breath. 

Turns out he was hunting a griffin, a young male at that that didn't know how to be careful and just swooped around like it owned the place. The only thing Lambert didn't count on was one of the griffin's catches to still be _alive_.

~~~~

"Hold up." Lambert sighed and looked at Terik. "You're saying that a human was kept alive in a griffin's nest?" Lambert gave a small nod and shrug of his shoulders.

"Damn guy wouldn't shut up. Kept talking to the beast-like it would be able to understand him." Lambert shrugged. "Do you want to hear the rest of this or not?" Lambert asked and Terik motioned with his hand for Lambert to continue.

"Right then…"

~~~~

Lambert moved about the nest, listening to the constant chattering of the, what he assumed to be terrified, human, only the be struck stupid as the "meal" just kept talking about how magnificent the griffin looked up close and asked is _questions_ like the bloody thing would answer him! Lambert rolled his eyes but was thankful for the distraction the human provided and was able to dispatch the creature with very little effort. The human just stared at him with huge eyes and watched as Lambert cut his trophy free from the griffin's body.

"You good?" He asked and the human jumped.

"Pardon, what?" His man couldn't have been very old, sixteen, seventeen tops, and Lambert's brow lifted as he stared at him. "Right! Yes, I'm good. Thank you, Master Witcher." 

Lambert was completely thrown off guard as the young man _smiled_ at him. Smiled like he meant it. Lambert was so thrown off guard that he even offered his hand to help the young man to his feet and walked back to town with him, just to be sure that he wouldn't get himself into any more trouble. When they reached the town, Lambert scowled as he saw his horse tacked and ready to be shoved out of town as soon as he arrived and his lips pulled back into a sneer as he approached the Alderman who was waiting for him outside the tavern.

"Ah! Witcher. I see you are done with your job." The man eyed the severed griffin head with distaste. "Now please leave." Lambert growled.

"You agreed to let my horse stay!" Lambert growled but the Alderman just stared at him. 

"No, I agreed to let him stay in the stables. Now you are done your job, you can leave." Again the Alderman flicked his wrist out in dismissal, not even making a gesture to _pay_ Lambert, and the Witcher was about to blow a gasket when the young man he saved earlier came skipping up next to them.

"My good man! You can't possibly throw him out now. He's exhausted, wounded even (a lie)! You wouldn't cast out a man that helped your town in his state, would you?" The young man said but the Alderman scowled.

"He's not a man." he said and the young man frowned, hard, and took a couple of steps over to the man and quickly leaned up and spoke in his ear. The Alderman's face shifted from annoyance to surprise then anger before settling on a haunted rage. He reached into his pocket and shoved a pouch of coin at the man before looking at Lambert. 

"Take your coin, stay the night at the inn, your horse will be restabled." The man snapped his fingers a couple of times and the stable boy came rushing out and took Lambert's horse back towards the stables. The Alderman gave Lambert one final once over before scowling and rushing away. 

"Phew! What a prick!" The young man chittered happily and looked at Lambert with a bright smile and outstretched hand with his coin in it. "Here you are, one payment for a griffin's head! Though… You may want to throw that away maybe? It kind of stinks." The young man pinched his nose closed in show and Lambert grinned at him. This boy was amusing. 

Thirty minutes later, Lambert had disposed of the head and now found himself seated at a table in the tavern with the young man chittering away happily in front of him and buying him drinks for saving his life and absolutely refusing to let Lambert pay for any of it.

"Where does a boy your age even have this much coin to spend? "Lambert asked offhandedly when the young man ordered yet another round of drinks. 

"Oh, you know, I collect things here and there. Some of them happen to be worth a _lot_." He smiled proudly and Lambert scoffed.

"Seriously? You just pick something up? What if it was cursed?" Lambert asked and the young man's head tilted. 

"Sucks to be me then?" Wow. Lambert stared at him with wide eyes and he just grinned.

"So, Master Witcher. Where are you off to next?" The young man asked and Lambert just grinned.

"Lambert. My name is Lambert." He just kept grinning as the young man tested the name on his tongue a few times.

"Well then, La~mbert!" He smiled. "I'm Julian." He said and Lambert gave a small nod in greeting.

"To answer your question. I'm just wondering. I have no goal destination in mind." Lambert said and Julian smiled even more with a nod and made a motion to order yet _more_ drinks but Lambert quickly reached out to put his hand down.

"You don't have to keep buying me drinks, you know." Lambert said and Julian just smiled at him.

"I know, but you Witcher's don't get that much coin for your work, and you saved my life." Julian said happily and Lambert chewed his cheek.

"Let me at least buy one round, hmm? You're young, you shouldn't be spending all your coin on a mutant like me." Lambert said and Julain's turned into an angry scowl.

"You are not a mutant. You are a person just like everyone else. Don’t say that again, ever!" Julain hissed and Lambert was slightly taken back at that, staring at Julian as the young man's face slowly returned to that happy look Lambert didn't know he missed.

"Now… If you insist on _something_ , how about I order us another round and get a room." Julian smiled sweetly and stared at Lambert from under his lashes, the Witcher suddenly feeling a rush down his spine. "Whatever we do in there, is up to you." 

Lambert finally released Julian's wrist that he didn't know he was still holding onto when the man stood and walked over to the owner behind the counter, paying for the drinks they've already had with the two extra and a room. Lambert watched dumbly as Julian took the offered key with one hand and both mugs of ale in the other, giving Lambert a playful smirk before making his way over to the stairs that lead to the rooms. 

Lambert was on his feet and across the tavern floor faster then if a basilisk was on his ass, making Julian laugh sweetly before they both made their way up the stairs. Lambert was practically buzzing as Julian opened the door to the room and quickly followed him inside, just as the door clicked shut behind him he realized a very large mistake he may have made.

"Julian... Hold up a sec." Lambert said and Julian turned to look at him with a tilted head. "You said… You said whatever we do in here is up to me, yes?" Julian gave a small nod. "I'm not reading it wrong that you might want to… Fuck, right?" Lambert asked hesitantly and Julian stared at him for a beat before laughing out loud. 

"No, dear Witcher! Heavens no! You did not read that wrong." Julian laughed out and Lambert felt his shoulders lessen slightly, but there was still one thing to mention.

"Julian, you do know what they say about Witcher's right?" Lambert asked.

"What? That your stamina is insane? Or that you steal babies from the cribs and eat them to get your strength?" Julian smirked at Lambert and the wolf rolled his eyes.

"Our mutations." Lambert supplied and Julian stared at him for a long time, not cluing in, so Lambert made a dramatic motion towards his crotch.

"Oh! You mean the one about your dicks changing?" Lambert nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that one. That the mutations you guys went through changed a lot of things, dicks included, and must I say ouch." Julian chattered along as Lambert stared at him with wide eyes. 

"You're… Not put off by that?" Lambert asked and Julian's babbling stopped so he could look at the Witcher properly.

"Does it look weird?" Lambert chokes on his saliva.

"Not any weirder than normal?" He didn't mean for that to sound like a question. Julian just smiles. 

"The rumor is that, depending on which school you are from, the mutation is different. Is that true?" Julian asks, slowly walking over to Lambert and the wolf nods some. "So, then," Julian reached up and traces his fingers across the wolf head resting over top his armor. "A wolf. Meaning yours is more… canine?" Julian looks up at Lambert while one of his clever hands has already found and cupped the growing bulge Lamberts trousers, making the Witcher hiss at the contract.

"Y-yeah. Knott included." Lambert said on an exhale and Julian's eyes went wide and quickly looked down.

"Really?!" Lambert was suddenly dizzy. The scent of curiosity, wonder, and so much _lust_ and _want_ that suddenly poured off of Julian made his head spin and trousers fill out painfully fast. Julian giggled and looked back up at Lambert, licking his lips, and took a step back that made the Witcher let out a weak whimper of want.

"You are much too clothed, dear Witcher." Julian teased and Lambert's brain stopped working for about three seconds before rebooting as he watched Julian peel his own shirt off and Lambert quickly got with the program and began shedding his armor. Julian watched with a hooded gaze as Lambert quickly undid buckles and belts, throwing his swords towards the bed for easy reach just in case, and slid himself across the sheets with his pants still on while Lambert shed everything save for his smalls. Lambert paused in his shedding and looked at Julian, gauging the scent of him again, but when Julian lifted a teasing beckoning finger Lambert threw caution to the wind and pounced.

Julian laughed happily as Lambert pounced on him, grinning up at the Witcher as Lambert pressed him into the bed and gave a teasing smile that Lambert immediately wiped off his face as he crashed their lips together and Julian _moaned_. The noise sent pleasure shooting down Lambert's spine like lightning and he devoured the man's mouth, grabbing Julian's wrists and pushing them over the man's head then continued to press them into the mattress, keeping them pinned with one hand while his other started a slow trail of touches down Julian's flank, making the young man flinch and keen with pleasure. 

A low growl left Lambert as his fingers traced across something in Julian's pocket and he pulled back, making the young man whine in protest as he tried chasing Lambert's lips to try and initiate more kissing.

~~~~

"Hold it!" Lambert groaned and looked at Coen. "Seriously? There is _no way_ that _you_ are that good at kissing!" Coen protested and Lambert's brow lifted. The wolf glanced at Aiden, a silent question, and the Cat shrugged his shoulders and smirked as he slid off Lambert's lap. The wolf stood and placed a gentle kiss on Aiden's cheek before moving towards Coen and before the Griffin could question what the hell was happening, Lambert had snatched him up by the collar of his armor and hauled him to face level and planted one on his lips. 

Coen was frozen for a few seconds before he visibly melted against the kiss and responded in kind, Lambert licking into his mouth, teasing, flirting for maybe more, and just as Coen was about to severely embarrass himself with a needy moan, Lambert pulled away and licked his lips with a feral smirk on his face and went back to his seat to which Aiden took up his post as Lambert's lap warmer.

"Well?" Coen blinked, looking over to Letho who spoke and the Griffin cleared his throat and licked his lips.

"Yup, I'd ask for that again." Coen said and everyone laughed while Eskel gagged playfully.

"Too bad," Aiden smirked. "The rest of those kisses are mine." The Cat smirked and kissed Lambert soundly on the lips. 

"Oi! Don't get distracted, Lambert." Terik laughed out and Lambert almost looked pained to stop kissing Aiden.

"Yes! Right… Where was I? Oh…" 

~~~~

Lambert reached into the pocket on Julian's trousers and smirked as he pulled out a vial of oil.

"Presumptuous, are we?" He teased the bottle in front of Julian's eyes and the young man only rolled his eyes fondly with a smile.

"Excuse you. I happen to like being prepared, thank you very much!" Lambert laughed, grinning at Julian.

"Oh? And you're just ready for any man to bend you over the nearest thing and fuck you into next week?" Lambert growled out and Julian whimpered. 

"Only if the Witcher doesn't shut up and start fucking doing something!" Julian whined and Lambert laughed.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a needy thing you are." Lambert purred and Julian squirmed as Lambert dropped the vial close to his side and resumed the path his hand had taken, tracing his fingers over the laces of Julian's trousers before swiftly undoing them and sliding the offending clothing off. A slight glance down made Lambert just smirk.

"Why am I not surprised to see you going commando?" Lambert asked and Julian giggled breathlessly. 

"Hey, to each their own comfort, dear Witcher." Julian said and Lambert hummed in agreement before dipping his head down and licking a long stripe up Julian's neck and making the man gasp as he ground their hips together, rubbing their cocks against each other while Julian babbled something about Lambert still being too dressed for this. 

"You sure you're ready for this?" Lambert asked, a little self-conscious, and the spike of want in Julian's scent and nod was all Lambert needed. He released Julian's wrists and leaned up so he was on his knees and looming over Julian, giving him a show as Lambert tucked his fingers into the waist of his smalls and slowly removed them. Julian's eyes were glued to Lambert's cock, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Lambert wasn't joking when he said their dicks changed. Lambert's cock had a leaner shape to it, while still vastly larger than any "normal" human man, the tip was just barely more pointed and smoother, the base much thicker than the rest to which Julian assumed that was where his knot was. 

Julian slowly reached over and traced his fingers over the head of Lambert's dick, making the Witcher shiver at the contact, and Julian grinned broadly as he looked up at Lambert before rolling onto his stomach then pushed to his hands and knees. The low growl coming from behind him told Julian he had made the right move and he playfully wiggled his hips at Lambert and the Witcher quickly grabbed hold of them. Lambert massaged those perfect globes for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of them, before reaching over and snatching up the vial of oil and pouring a good amount down the cleft of Julian's ass, making the man jolt and gasp.

"Have to take my time with you, pup. Can't have me hurting you, hmm?" Lambert said, draping himself across Julian's back while he pressed a finger inside the young man's hole, surprised at how lose it already felt, and Julian moaned. 

"N-not too much needed." Julian grinned smugly. "What do you think I was doing before the griffin took me?" Julian asked with false innocent and Lambert groaned loudly, shoving two fingers into Julian's hole and bit down gently on the man's shoulder. Julian moaned loudly, arching into every touch and trying to move his hips to that Lambert's fingers would move and it took Lambert a moment before actually doing just that. Moving his fingers out and stretching the man's hole as Julian turned into a moaning needy mess in his arms and by the time Lambert had upped to four fingers, more oil poured onto his fingers, Julian's body had tightened around his fingers and became bowstring tight and the scent of his release filled the room and made Lambert grin in satisfaction. 

"Ooooh, had enough already?" Lambert asked in the man's ear, making Julian moan.

"J-just gimme a sec." Julian panted out and Lambert smirked, withdrawing his fingers and took a firm grip of Julian's hips. 

"You'll like this…" Lambert grinned more just as Julian was about to ask him what he was doing and Lambert lined himself up to Julian's hole and thrust in entirely with one hard quick movement and Julian's whole body spasmed while the man cried out, his back arching so far that Lambert had wrapped his arms around his torso and held him close against his chest, growling at the feel of the man's muscles spasming around his cock buried deep inside him.

"Wh- ho- y-you…" Julian babbled and Lambert just grinned as he started kissing and nipping at Julian's neck and shoulder.

"Dry orgasm… Often had soon after a finish. Seen it once or twice, took a shot." Lambert stated as he kissed along Julian's shoulder, making the man laugh.

"Hmmm, talented Witcher." Julian purred and Lambert growled, snapping his hips forward and making Julian moan weakly. 

"Horney Witcher." Julian corrected himself and Lambert laughed, lowering them down onto the bed as he began thrusting into Julian. The man's cock filled again quickly, rubbing against the sheets and making Julian moan even louder at the sensitivity, Lambert gradually picking up his pace till he was brutally fucking himself into Julian's hole, listening to how it made the man moan and cry out for more. 

It didn't take long for Lambert to feel his pleasure cresting, his eyes shut tightly as he willed himself to slow down and be less forceful so that the knot didn't accidentally get stuck, but Lambert yelped loudly and the man's hips pressed hard against him, wiggling against the thickness of the forming knot.

"Knot me, Witcher," Julian growled in pleasure and Lambert shivered almost violently.

"You mean that? Truly?" Lambert asked breathlessly and Julian moaned his response, trying to fuck himself down on that knot and Lambert felt his mind go hazy with need and gripped Julian's hips none too gently and thrust into him nice and hard, shoving his partially formed knot inside the tight channel of Julian's hole and practically howled as the sensation made Lambert's knot swell to complete fullness and the Witcher _howled_ as he came. 

Lambert lay across Julian's back, panting hard and moaning as he gently ground his hips into Julian, riding out his climax in pure bliss with the scent of fresh spent filling his nose on every breath. Julian's body trembling from pleasure under him as Lambert wraps his arms around the man's slender waist and held him tightly as they rolled onto their sides and waited out Lambert's knot.

~~~~

"So, hold up." Lambert perked up, glancing over at Eskel. "That doesn't sound like you lasted very long, brother." Eskel grinned and Lambert rolled his eyes.

"I was going on six years with no sex, Eskel. Fuck off." Lambert snarked and Eskel winced while the others made a sympathetic face. "Besides, we spent the entirety of the next day in that bed. I'd say I made up for the quick finish just fine." Lambert smirked as Eskel gave a low whistle. 

"I'm surprised. Not many people want to bed a Witcher, let alone more than once." The others nodded slowly and Lambert snorted. 

"You said you knotted him." Coen states. "Did you every time?" Lambert lifted a brow and looked at Coen just as a small smirk appeared and Coen almost immediately regretted asking. 

"Every time, thank you, that man's moans could put a whore to shame when he's right enjoying himself." Every Witcher snorted a laugh and Aiden grinned at him with a sort of weirdly proud look in his eye. 

"Should I be jealous, Lamb?" Aiden asked playfully and Lambert snorted.

"Heavens no, Kitten. You are all I ever need." Lambert grinned and made a kissy face at Aiden, enjoying ever single gag that sounded around the table as Aiden dove in and devoured his wolf's lips.


	3. Barbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait... Wait." Aiden looked at Coen, brow lifted. "You're telling us, that this random human you stumbled on, gives better blow jobs then your boy-toy there?" Coen motioned at Lambert as the wolf in question lifted a brow and peeked at Aiden who sighed dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/Jaskier time!!! YAY!!

"Alright, alright! Enough of the lip lock." Coen says loudly and Aiden pulls away from Lambert with a grin and laughs softly as Lambert whines quietly but buries his face into Aiden's neck. 

"My turn, yes?" Aiden asked and Coen nodded with a grin.

"Well, I can say it wasn't as anything glamorous as Lambert saving a life, but…"

~~~~

Aiden stared in utter surprise, the water lapping at his feet, the gaping hole in his side, his horse having run off to gods know where, and all he can do is stare at the naked man in the ocean. Aiden had taken a contract from a nowhere town in the middle of nowhere Ebbing, at first he completely regretted it, the fiend was not worth the meager pay he would receive, more so after getting impaled on a fucking horn, but he supposes the angle had its upside. Now he was absolutely torn on how to feel, he could still hate it or he could thank all the gods for giving him such a beautiful view of the naked man in the waters. 

Aiden was struck stupid, so much so that he couldn't even bring himself to look away nor call out to announce his presence to the man standing there. Eventually, though, Aiden did make a noise, by promptly falling onto his face _into_ the water and was only vaguely aware of the yelling as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

When he woke next he was laying in a bedroll, everything removed and wounds stitched closed, and there was the bitter taste of one of his potions on his tongue. Swallow? He looked around the small camp, it had gotten dark while he was unconscious, a small fire was going with more than a few hares roasting over it.

"Oh! You're awake!" Aiden's attention snapped to the new voice, full of chipper youth, and Aiden's jaw dropped at seeing the man that was in the waters before he fell unconscious walking towards the camp with his arms full of firewood.

"I hope I gave you the right potion, you only had two on you, so I figured it was a fifty-fifty chance on the right one." The man ranted happily, dropping the firewood and turning the sticks around for the other side of the rabbit to cook. 

"Yes." Aiden croaked and the man stared at him with a lifted brow at the roughness of his voice and went fishing for a water skin out of his pack and offered it to the Witcher. Aiden drank slowly, but also drank his fill before trying again. "Yes, on the right potion."

"Oh thank goodness! I was worried about what may have happened if I used the other." The man chirped and Aiden rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"The other is something called Cat… Helps me see in too dark places, and we most likely wouldn't be talking right now." Aiden said and the man tilted his head.

"Oh? Why not?" The man asked and Aiden snorted.

"Cat makes a Witcher's eyes completely black, skin paler, and black veins all across here." Aiden motioned to his eyes and was taken aback at the sudden flood of curiosity, excitement, and lust filling the air, his eyes snapped to the man.

"Truly!? That must be a sight indeed!" He said happily and Aiden just stared in shock as the man went about his work. Stoking the fire, turning the meat, and Aiden couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked like some young noble, dressed in fine brightly coloured silks, hair fluffed and so soft looking from all the right, expensive, care. 

"Here!" The man said and Aiden blinked a couple of times, having gotten completely distracted in his thoughts, and looked down to see the man holding out a rabbit to him. "I assume you are hungry, you Witcher's always doing the bare minimum for yourselves." Aiden took the rabbit and just stared, slowly picking at the meal, as the man went on about how Witcher's should take better care of themselves, how they were important for everyone even if the humans didn't see that. The man just went on and on about it, Aiden watching and listening as he ate his rabbit and had another shoved at him when he was finished the first. 

"So," Aiden eventually coughed and the man looked at him. "What name do I call my camp host for this evening?" Aiden asked and the man smiled brightly.

"Julian. My name is Julian." The man said.

~~~~

"Hold up." Aiden looked at Lambert. "Julian? Think it was the same one?" Lambert looked at his lover and Aiden pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, dunno. When did you say you met yours?" Aiden asked and Lambert had to think about it.

"May. The first week I believe, 1229." Lambert looked at Aiden after answering and the Cat shook his head.

"Well, unless your Julian had wings or something," Coen choked on a laugh, ale going down the wrong pipe. "I believe they are different. I met this one in May as well, within the first week. The only way he could have gotten to Ebbing from Redania that fast is if he had wings." Lambert snorted a laugh.

"Well, I saw that man naked at all the lovely different angles and definitely didn't see anything wing related." The table roared in laughter.

"Alright, alright. Aiden, continue," Eskel motioned a hand out in an "if you please" motion and Aiden smiled.

"Right! Yes…"

~~~~

"Well, Julian, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Aiden." The Witcher said and Julian _beamed_.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear Witcher, I assure you." Julian said and Aiden just grinned as he watched Julian continue to tend the fire. Aiden continued to watch him for a long time.

"You're a strange human." He suddenly blurted out and Julian blinked, looking over at him and Aiden covered his mouth with a hand. They both stared at one another for a long time before Julian started laughing.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I've heard that many a time." Julian laughed and Aiden continued to stare at him, head tilting slightly. "Do you need anything else, Aiden? I'm afraid I can't do anything fancy like a mage or Witcher, though." Julian smiled at Aiden and the Cat just smiled stupidly at him.

"You've done plenty, Julian. You have my gratitu-- Is that a fiend's head?!" Aiden asked suddenly and Jaskier looked to the side where Aiden's attention was drawn and he laughed, giving a small nod. 

"I know how people can be if you don't have proof of your job done. And it was rather obvious to what injured you like you are, so I went and collected it for you before something could drag the body off somewhere or something." Julian said offhandedly and Aiden just stared stupidly at the man for a long time.

"I really want to bend you over something." Aiden blurted out and caused heat to flood his face as Julian snapped his attention back to the Witcher with wide eyes.

"Well, you are rather injured still, I doubt bending me over something would be an easy task for you currently." Julian said after a while, a slow smirk pulling his lips and Aiden felt his mouth drop open.

"However," Julian continued, standing from where he was sitting across the camp and walked over to the Witcher and dropped himself down to straddle his waist. "If you really insist on _something_ , then allow me to ride you." Julian purred and Aiden felt his covered cock give a very interested twitch. 

"Y-you… ah… You would bed a Witcher?" Julian nodded some, an easy smile on his lips. 

"Would. You're a Cat, right?" Julian asked, tracing a finger over the medallion around Aiden's neck, the Witcher nodding dumbly. "That means you would have… Attributes as such, yes?" Aiden didn't even get a chance to answer as Julian wiggled himself down Aiden's legs, taking the blanket with him, and smiled even more as the scent of _want_ filled the air.

"Ooooh." Julian breathed against Aiden's cock, the shaft covered in various bumps that someone could easily convince another it was some sort of disease, and Julian gently traced his fingers across the length and traced each little bump he came across. A shiver ran up Aiden's spine, his eyes rolling back as his hips stuttered into the touch and Julian hummed happily.

"Do they get bigger? Like a male cat? Sharper when you come?" Julian asked and Aiden didn't know what to answer first so the Witcher simply nodded.

"N-not too sharp though." Aiden said and Julian looked up at him, an almost feral smile on his lips.

"Oooh? You Cat's must be popular in brothels. Hitting all those right places." Julian purred as he took the still mostly flaccid cock in hand and ran his tongue along the shaft, prompting a mewl out of Aiden.

"If they can get over the weird shape." Aiden pants out, his cock filling out quickly with the attention and Julian just smiles as he looks up at Aiden, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and now resting against the slit and Aiden swears to every god his brain short circuits for a minute as he tries to comprehend what's happening and suddenly Julian's head sinks down and his whole cock is swallowed down. Aiden was so surprised his hips bucked into the hot wet of the man's mouth while his hands fly down to grip the dark brown locks of his hair, his dick throbbing almost painfully at the sudden _want_ that rushed through him. 

His hands in Julian's hair seemed to encourage the man, his head now moving along Aiden's cock and swallowing him back down all the way to the hilt, the Witcher's hips moving in tandem with the movement while Aiden's breath came out in short and heavy puffs of air. That's when everything went to hell, Julian's tongue now joining in on the fun of it all and Aiden lost himself in the sensation and managed to pull Julian's head back just enough that when the Witcher came, the barbs on his cock didn't accidentally cause harm to the man's mouth. Never the less, Julian hummed happily and swallowed down every wave of come as Aiden rode out the high, suckling at the head of the Witcher's cock and making the most obscene noises the Cat had ever heard.

~~~~

"Wait... Wait." Aiden looked at Coen, brow lifted. "You're telling us, that this random human you stumbled on, gives better blow jobs then your boy-toy there?" Coen motioned at Lambert as the wolf in question lifted a brow and peeked at Aiden who sighed dramatically. 

"I know! I'm sorry, my love, but it's true. The mans' tongue just… _did things_!"Aiden said while waving his hands about dramatically and Lambert could only feign offense for so long before he started laughing. 

"Ah, that's alright. I'm not particularly fond of giving them anyways. I'm okay at not being good at them, I just need to be good enough to get him hard." Lambert smirked and Aiden leaned into his side with a grin.

"Oh, baby do you. You don't even need to use that mouth for that, there are always other plans for it anyways." Aiden purrs and everyone at the table gags, making the pair chuckle.

"Moving on!" Eskel announces.

"Yes, right! Well then--" Just as Aiden was about to continue the story, someone outside their group suddenly yelled.

"Where in the name of Melitele are you all coming from?!" All the Witcher's lifted a brow and leaned away from the table to see someone tall and brooding standing at the door.

"Is that…?" Coen mumbled.

"No, no way." Eskel wondered out loud. 

"You're shitting me." Zerrin breathed. 

"It's a fucking Crane!" Letho barked a laugh, every Witcher at the table joining in with him and the man in question looked in their direction and frowned slightly.

"Fuck." They groaned and move to turn and leave but Letho called out.

"Oh come on! Don't be a baby, Crane! Get your ass over here and drink." The Witcher at the door considered ignoring them for a while but eventually sighed loudly and walked over to the group, shedding their cloak and draping it over the back of a chair and pulled it over to sit next to Letho.

"Arris, don't be a stiff." Letho snarked and the Crane glared at him. They were almost matched in height, the Crane just that tiny bit smaller and was definitely leaner then the burly Viper he was seated next too, his shoulder-length hair all pulled back and tied in a bun.

"Fuck off, Letho." The Crane, Arris, growled and the Viper snorted a laugh and motioned for a drink. "What are you all doing here? And what are you talking about?" Arris asked, nodding his thanks to the barmaid that brought his drink. 

"We, my good man," Terik chirped. "Are sharing our best fucks of all time." The Manticore grinned broadly while Arris shrunk in on himself. 

"Right… Well, have fun with that." Arris mumbled and started to chug down his drink.

"Oh c'mon, man." Letho griped, gently nudging Arris. "You don't gotta be huge to get a good fuck." Arris gave Letho a killing glare and the Viper just grinned. "There's gotta be someone who plowed you nice and good." Arris choked on his drink, making everyone laugh while Letho patted his back roughly. 

"Come on. Let Aiden finish, then it's Zerrin's turn. If you wanna share, then you share, if not, we'll get it." Terik said with an understanding smile. Arris just sighs and gives a small nod, motioning to Aiden for him to continue whatever it was he was saying.

"Yes, now… where was I?" Aiden glanced at Lambert.

"Best blow job of your life." Lambert said with a grin.

"Ah, yes!" 

~~~~

Aiden's breathing was coming out in harsh ragged breaths, trying to fill his lungs, as Julian sucked at his cock one last time before licking a long stripe along the shaft and smiled sweetly, leaving his tongue out of his mouth with his lips parted ever so slightly and Aiden watched as some of his spent dripped down the muscle and almost dripped off but that clever tongue curled at the last second, pulling the mess back into the man's mouth, and swallowed. Aiden almost died, he swears, his cock giving a valiant twitch as it tried coming to life again.

Aiden's eyes hungrily ate up the view of Julian sitting up on his knees and undoing that doublet button by button before throwing it to the side, clever fingers untying the strings of his trousers and shucking them off without a care, finely toned legs shuffling up as hands fell to the side of Aiden's head as a perfectly shaped ass lands on his waist and causes him to groan.

"Kitty needs a break?" Julian teases and Aiden growls, his hands finally moving and gripping Julian's hips hard and bringing them down just that little bit more so that he may grind those perfect cheeks against his once again plumping cock. Julian moaned softly and smiled, his head tilting back as he pressed his hips down even further and rolled them.

"Oh, you are going to feel so good inside me." Julian moaned and Aiden's grip tightened on his hips, grinding up into the roll of the man's hips and caused them both to moan out. It wasn't until Julian was moving Aiden's cock towards his hole did the Witcher collect himself enough to stop him, the whine that left the man almost making him rethink it.

"You can't just… Stick it in and go!" Aiden hissed but Julian just grinned. 

"Do you truly think I didn't do anything to myself while you were sleeping?" Julian asked and Aiden groaned. "Being able to touch something this exquisite," Julian's hands over Aiden's chest, pinching the Cat's nipples. "and not not touching myself after? Now that is just criminal."

Aiden groaned as Julian's clever fingers rolled the now pebbled buds of his nipples between his fingers before moving one hand away from that task and once again guiding the still partially flaccid cock to his hole. Aiden wondered if it would go in with the state it was but soon his eyes rolled back as Julian's warmth swallowed his cock whole, the sensation causing his cock to plump up further and Julian moaned.

"Oooh, Yes. Yes! You're getting so big. So good!" Julian praised and Aiden trembled under the praise. Julian took a moment to collect himself, groaning as he bent forwards and loomed over Aiden's mouth, his hands planted on the Cat's shoulders, and they just stared at one another for the longest time. Aiden's hands massaging the globes of that perfect ass he was buried inside of while Jaskier just looked over the Cat's features before finally diving in and kissing the Witcher tenderly. 

It wasn't a hard kiss, nor was it hard when Julian began to move his hips. It was sweet, tender, and everything Aiden didn't know he needed that moment. His hands remained glued to Julian's hips and ass, moving from gripping to massaging, and listening to the man above him pant and moan. Julian eventually picked up a pace, not hard and rough but still quick enough that Aiden could feel both of their pleasure building, the way that Julian's fingers pressed into Aiden's chest and the way his hips lost their rhythm every few seconds told the Witcher that Julian was getting close. 

Aiden made the decision then to surprise the man and sit completely upright, the yelp coming out of Julian totally worth the effort, and wrapped his arms around Julian's torso and held the man close. Aiden devoured the man's mouth with tender demanding kisses, his hands roaming all over Julian's body now as the man's cock was trapped between their stomachs and adding to his pleasure, causing him to moan out louder than before and Aiden now began to help their movements with one hand planted firmly on Julian's hips, bouncing the man along his cock. 

Aiden had his face buried in Julian's neck, mouthing at that smooth column of skin, and Julian's moans filled the air as Aiden bounced him just that little bit faster. The Witcher grew hesitant the closer he got to finishing, testing the waters to see if he needed to pull out at the last second, but Julian slammed his hips down firmly and started moving his hips in a filthy grind that had Aiden seeing stars. The Witcher's grip tightening on Julian's hip and shoulder as his cock throbbed painfully sweet inside of the man, the barbs hardening and pressing into every sweet spot inside and made Julian cry out and paint their chests with white. The sweet heat around him making Aiden snarl and jolt his hips just that little bit and he was coming. 

Aiden's lips were pulled back in a snarl, forehead pressed into Julian's neck and grip remaining firmly on the man as they both rode out the high of their orgasms. Eventually, both men collapsing onto the bedroll, Aiden on his back while Julian remained on top with the Witcher's softening cock inside him. 

"Best, fuck, ever." Aiden panted out and Julian laughed breathlessly.

"You're not so bad yourself, dear Witcher." The man breathed and Aiden snorted a laugh, wrapping his arms around Julian after bending funny to grab the blanket and cover them and Julian was asleep within seconds as soon as the warmth of the blanket covered them, Aiden's hand playing along his back for a while before sleep found him too.

~~~~

"Then what happened?" Aiden glanced at Terik and shrugged.

"I woke up and he was gone. He left me the bedroll and somehow my damned horse was there. When I went to collect my pay, I was stiffed as usual but I had found a decent-sized bag of coin tucked away in my horse's saddlebags. I assumed it was Julian with how much he went on about Witcher's needing to be treated better." Aiden shrugged again, a fond smile on his face. "Would love to see him again to thank the little shit for lookin' after me though." 

Lambert gave a small nod in agreement while the others smiled, Lambert's arms coming up around Aiden's body and hugging the Cat close to him.

"Who's turn is it now?" Lambert asked and everyone looked at Zerrin, who remained silent with his eyes closed while playing with an empty mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... I'm Canadian... I'm OFFICIALLY ignoring Grammarly and everything that telling me using a U in colour is wrong!! AHHH!   
> *kill Grammarly for trying to change my Canaidanness*


	4. Baculum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bull shit." Zerrin looked lazily over at Terik. "I've seen that monster you hide in your trousers, there is no fucking way a human was able to deep throat that!" Zerrin snorted and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear Witcher/Jaskier. YAY!
> 
> Ok.... Bedtime now... @^@

"Now don't tell me you don't have one, Zerrin. Big Bear like you _must_ of had at least one good one." Coen teased and the Bear snorted with a smirk. 

"Oh, I did." Zerrin announced and now everyone's curiosity was peeked, Bears weren't typically known for having regular partners, considering most of them were build like fucking brick houses.

"Did you split them in half?" Terik questioned and Zerrin just rolled his eyes and smacked the Manticore over the back of the head.

"No, you fuck ass." The Bear growled and Terik just giggled like a schoolboy.

"Well, what did happen then?" Eskel asked and Zerrin sighed loudly.

"Alright…"

~~~~

Zerrin had been traveling along the mountain paths for a long while, his horse having finally needing a release from life on the path with the Bear and was now happily living out the rest of life in some farmers lands that found a use for the horse. Zerrin traveled the mountains around Ellander, not only did they typically have plenty of work but he also got great views of the countryside.

It was one of these views that Zerrin had stopped to admire when suddenly all he wanted to do was have a nap, there was nothing and no one around for miles and he had just finished clearing out a Harpy's nest on top of that, so he had no issues pulling his swords from his back and setting them against a tree and settling himself down against a rather large trunk, folded his hands across his lap, and closed his eyes, falling into an easy deep sleep.

Now, Zerrin could tell you that he was having a good dream, a great dream in fact, what exactly the dream was he couldn't say but as he slowly came back to himself from his slumber he swore he could still feel super good. His eyes suddenly snapped open and a hand reached for his blades as his gaze dropped down at the sudden squelching noise, his gaze widening as he stared down at clear and shinning cornflower blues. He's never seen eyes so blue. Zerrin flinched on a gasp as this stranger, this _man_ , swallowed down more of his length and the Bear let out a harsh breath through his nose as he stared down at him. 

"That's an easy way to get killed, you know." Zerrin growled and the man shivered, the scent of lust filling the air even more than before and Zerrin grinned as the man slid up off his cock with a slick popping noise.

"Well, I was walking along here," The man stated, both his hands now working along Zerrin's length. "and I just saw _this_ straining in our trousers, it seemed painfully lonely and looked so utterly delicious. I just couldn't help myself." The man purred and Zerrin huffed a laugh as he stared down at the man, taking inventory of the silk clothes and instrument case laying just to the side of them.

"Make a habit of just blowing people on the side of the road, bard?" Zerrin asked and the bard giggled with delight.

"Not particularly, however…" The bard looked at the gloriously large cock in his hands, his fingers barely able to touch when wrapped around the thick girth, the length almost as long as his forearm. "When I saw this, and the Witcher It was attached too?" The bard looked up at Zerrin and grinned broadly. "How could I possibly not risk being impaled?" Zerrin laughed loudly at that, grinning at the bard.

"I suppose… You get to choose how you get impaled then, don't you?" Zerrin growled out and the bard grinned broadly, his tongue laving from his mouth and licking a long stripe across the shaft of Zerrin's cock.

"Is this among my choices, Master Witcher?" The bard asked sweetly and all Zerrin could think of was that a man of the bard's age, he looked to be in his late twenties, had no right to look that adorable. 

"Depends, how much do you want it?" Zerrin asked and the bard let out an almost trilling noise and grinned at the Witcher, Zerrin's brow lifted as he watched the bard shift and move to a better position and the Bear was about to make a smart comment but was cut off when the bard's mouth opened as wide as he could possibly make it and swallowed down the head of Zerrin's cock, the Witcher letting out a strangled noise at the sight. The bard closed his eyes and oh so slowly worked Zerrin's cock further into his mouth and down his throat, a low moaning noise coming from the man as he swallowed him down inch by inch until finally the bard's nose was buried against the thick hairs at the base of the Witchers cock, Zerrin's eyes wide as he stared in shock.

~~~~

"Bull shit." Zerrin looked lazily over at Terik. "I've seen that monster you hide in your trousers, there is no fucking way a human was able to deep throat that!" Zerrin snorted and smirked.

"I thought so too, and I really don't think I've bull shitted you enough for you to think I'm lying," Zerrin said and Terik made a noise in the back of his throat. 

"Well, fuck me. That man's got some serious talent if he can swallow you down." Coen said with wonder and Zerrin laughed quietly.

"Bards are kinky little shits. He probably had plenty of practice." Letho said over his drink, everyone around him nodding, and Zerrin grinned with a small chuckle.

"Probably. Shall I continue?" Everyone nodded again.

~~~~

Zerrin stared with wide eyes as the bard happily swallowed around the thick meat that was pushed so far into his throat that if the Bear looked close enough he could _see himself_ in there, that alone made his dick twitch with a renewed height of interest. The Bear wasn't even completely hard and the gradual swell of inside the warmth of the bard's throat made the man choke and have to pull off of the length and cough a few times, spit sliding down his chin and Zerrin groaned.

"You look wrecked already, and we haven't even started." Zerrin grinned and the bard looked at him in surprise and the Bear quickly reached out and hauled the bard up and stood, pivoting on his heels and pressing the smaller man against the trunk of the tree. The scent of lust and want filling the air in new waves and Zerrin had to open his mouth with a small groan as his eyes close partially.

"Oh? You like being handled like this then?" Zerrin asked, and the bard could only moan as he stared at the Witcher. Zerrin smirked and pressed his face against the bard's neck, growling softly and he nipped at the soft skin there and the bard shivered. 

"You gonna actually do something? Or just keep me pressed here?" The bard asked and Zerrin growled again and let his hands wander all across the bard's body, pulling at the ridiculous silks and trying not to rip them while hastily trying to get as much skin of the bard exposed as he could. The bard's talented fingers stroking along the Bears cock and keeping him at full mast while the Bear works on his clothes. The beard of the Bear surprisingly soft against his skin and making the bard shiver as he mouthed at his neck, finally getting the brightly coloured doublet opened, running his fingers through the practically velvet soft hair on the bard's chest before scratching his nails down across the man's stomach and swiftly unlaced the ties of his trousers and shoved his hands inside.

The bard moaned and arched into the touch, his head leaning back and pressing against the back of the tree while his hips pressed forward and into the Witcher's hands in his pants. The Bear growled, pleased by this reaction, and circled his hands around the bard's trousers and took a firm grip of the smaller man's ass and squeezed. 

"Having fun, bard?" Zerrin teased and the bard just laughed quietly while clever fingers pressed and stroked in all the right places on the Bear's cock to make the large Witcher groan.

"Are you?" The bard snarked back with a grin and the Bear laughed. Large hands toyed with the bard's ass for a few moments before large fingers poked and toyed with the bard's hole, the Bear leaning back ever so slightly to look at the man. 

"You play with this often?" He questioned and the bard blushed so prettily. 

"Can't fault a man for indulging in his pleasures, can you?" The bard teased and Zerrin grinned ferally.

'I suppose not. Think you can fit me?" Zerrin thrust his hips into the bard's hands and the man moaned with want. 

"Never know unless we try." The bard grinned and Zerrin growled, large hands now working to remove the bards pants. He only managed to get them down just enough for the bard to slip one leg out when suddenly the bard jumped and wrapped his legs around the Bear's waist and grinned at the surprised look on his face.

"Get a move on then, Witcher." The bard grinned and Zerrin groaned. 

"Impatient." He growled and the bard giggled sweetly, once again proving that this man had no right to be so damned adorable, and Zerrin gripped the bard's hips again with one large hand while the other moved in behind him and teased his fingers against the bard's hole. 

"Hmmm, not smart to try this with only spit… Oil?" Zerrin asked and the bard chuckled, licking out one of his legs.

"Pocket." Zerrin tsk'ed, searching the pocket and pulled out the vial of oil with a grunt, pulling the stopper with his teeth and pouring out a generous amount onto his fingers before returning his fingers to the bard's hole and pressed one large digit inside, the bards back bowing and moaning out as he pressed himself onto the finger. Zerrin growled with approval, adding another finger into the already slightly loose hole of the bard and the man mewled, the Bear returning to sucking on the bard's neck while he moved his fingers and stretched the bard's hole even further. 

Soon there was a third finger, followed by a fourth, the bard completely strung out with his own cock straining against his stomach as he panted and moaned, clawing at the Bear's shoulders as he tried working himself further onto those perfectly thick fingers. When Zerrin pulled his fingers out, the bard whined with need and the Bear grinned broadly and took the vial of oil again and poured the rest of the oil onto his cock, throwing the now-empty vial away, and lined himself up with the bard's hole and pressed forward.

The bards head flew back, moaning loudly as he squirmed as more and more of the Bear's cock entered him, the mans back bowing and pressing into the sensation. He was so full, the feeling of the hot tightness around the Bears cock when he finally manages to bottom out, breathing harshly as he pressed the bard against the tree. The bard looked down at his stomach, feeling so perfectly full, and a loud long moan left him as he could very clearly see the bulge of the Bears cock pressing his the skin of his lower abdomen outward. The bard's body tightened, practically convulsing, and the tight heat around the Bears cock intensified and spasmed as the bard came across his stomach and chest, the mere sight of the Witchers cock pushing his skin out tipping him over the edge.

~~~~

"Seriously? Filling him up made him finish?" Zerrin looked at Terik, nodding some.

"Yup. All kinds of hot, by the way." Zerrin said with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Terik said with a laugh.

"Having your partner come without touching is sexy as hell." Lambert pipped up, Aiden nodding sagely in agreement, and the Witcher's all laughed again while Letho waved the barmaid down for another round of drinks. 

"Alright, then what happened?" Aiden asked and Zerrin smirked.

~~~~

"Damn… Kinky little shit, aren't you?" Zerrin asked and the bard blushed shyly and yet grinned. No right to be that cute. Zerrin gave him a few more moments to adjust to the size of him, and recover from his orgasm before he would dare move. Hoisting the bard's legs up and draping them across the crook of his arms while planting his palms against the tree and began thrusting, hard. 

The hillside, Zerrin's perfect view, was soon filled with cries of pleasure as the bard gripped tightly to the Bears shoulders while the Witcher thrust hard and deep. At some point, Zerrin had released his hold of one of the bard's legs and let it wrap around his hip again while the bard took his hand and lead it to his stomach, both of them feeling the stretch of skin as the Bear thrust into him. Zerrin groaned at the feeling, pounding into the bard even harder and he swore to every god that the bard got _louder_ , pressing into the Witcher, clawing at his armored shoulders, and clinging to anything he could get a grip on. 

Zerrin watched as his movements bulged the man's stomach, groaning more as he saw that the bards cock had once again plumped up despite having already come not that long ago. This bard was such a kinky little shit and Zerrin absolutely loved it.

It didn't take too long for the Witcher to feel his pleasure peaking, moving hard and faster in that suffocatingly delicious tight heat of the bard's body, lowering his hand away from the repetitive bulge from his movements in favor of stroking the bard to completion once again. The bard cried out, his nails digging into the back of Zerrin's neck and holding on tightly as he once again painted his stomach with white as he came, the Bear grinding his teeth together and trying to hold on just that little bit longer before groaning loudly and sinking his teeth into the meat of the bard's shoulder as the Bear toppled over the edge of his own finish. Filling the bard even more with his seed as he ground his hips into the bard, his eyes drifting down as he panted for breath, groaning loudly and another wave of pleasure pulsed through him as he saw that the bard's stomach had pooched out ever so slightly. 

You could easily convince someone that the bard had too much to eat instead of being full of Witcher spent and all Zerrin wanted to do was find a way to keep it all in there. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, the bard looked down at his stomach finally and let out a surprised moan and laughed breathlessly.

"Wow… Only guessing… But I'd say you were pent up, dear Witcher." The bard teased and Zerrin growled playfully and only then did he finally press his lips to the bards, holding the smaller man close to him as he oh so carefully pulled himself free from that sweet warmth of the bard's body, grinning against the man's lips as he shivered when the Bear pulled free and a rush of come oozed from the bard's hole.

"Ugh, ew." The bard laughed and Zerrin just smirked, reaching down and scooping some of the spent up on his fingers and, testing his limits with the bard, pressed his come covered fingers against the bard's lips. Utterly surprised when the bard just opened his mouth and sucked greedily on the dirty digits, making the Bear groan again. 

"Naughty bard." Zerrin breathed and the bard just moaned in agreement. When Zerrin finally let the bard try standing on his own, the bard sank to the ground with a groan and whined about everything hurting, but having it be so worth it, so Zerrin offered a quick nap. 

Returning to his original position against the trunk, Zerrin pulled the bard close to his side, smirking when the man curled right against him, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and turned his eyes back towards the view. 

~~~~

"You're shitting me." Coen breathed and Zerrin snorted into his mug.

"Nope. Obviously, I helped the bard with clean up, but right after we shared a short kiss, he thanked me for a great time, then headed on his way." Zerrin said and Eskel whistled. 

"I would have at least offered to buy him a meal." Eskel said with a smirk and Zerrin laughed softly.

"But he had a meal. Perhaps not the traditional kind, though." Everyone laughed.


	5. Micro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shhh, forget about it. It doesn't matter." Julek kissed his neck. "It doesn't matter if it's small. It doesn't matter. So long as you enjoy it, have a good time, forget about anyone else, forget what they say, just enjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier/Crane Witcher
> 
> WEEE!!

"So, Arris." Everyone looked to the Crane as Zerrin spoke. "Feel like sharing yours? Remember you don’t have too." Everyone waited patiently for the Crane to decide and eventually, the Witcher sighed long and heavy.

"You're buying me my next ten drinks." Arris said, looking between Letho and Terik.

"Done!" Terik said happily, smacking his hands on the table while Arris sighed heavily and downed his current drink and motioned for Terik to get on with ordering a new one.

~~~~

Arris took a deep concentrating breath, letting his eyes slipped closed. This was nothing new, it shouldn't bother him, it was normal. Normal. The Crane opened his eyes and stared into the busy streets of Novigrad, onlookers staring at the Witcher with either curious eyes or complete disdain. The tall Witcher had sat himself on the steps of the brothel, on rare occasions he bumped into an understanding bed companion, not that they should care they get paid either way, but more often then not he is either rejected outright for simply being a Witcher or rejected because of what his partner see's or the worst one saved by those most brazen and cruel, would point and laugh. No one would believe the rumors spread, of course, no one dares believe rumors about a Witcher's physical nature, only those that involved them eating babies and stealing sons.

Unfortunately for Arris, tonight just to happened to be one of those nights of the cruelest nature and now had the Witcher sitting on the step with his chin on his hands, wondering what exactly he wanted to do next. He'd already checked the other brothel, none were interested in a Witcher, now he was sent away with howling laughter. He could have just done it anyway, but nothing kills a sex drive like mocking laughter, he could _still hear them_ giggling away inside and it only soured his mood further.

~~~~ 

"Wait, hold up," Arris sighed, looking towards Terik. "Why would they laugh at you?" 

"Seriously?" Arris snapped, frowning. "Depending on what Witcher School you are from, your mutation down there is different, right?" Everyone nodded. "I'm from School of the Crane. What do Crane's _not_ have?" Arris asked in annoyance and everyone winced.

"Wait, you don't have a---"

"Oh, I have one." Arris cut off Eskel's voice. "It just doesn't even begin to compare to yours, or a humans for that matter." Arris frowned, folding his arms over his chest and scowled across the room. 

"So… Wait…" Lambert leaned forward. "You've never really had sex?" Arris rolled his eyes.

"I can have sex." The Crane snapped. "Whether or not I or my partner get off is another matter entirely." Lambert sunk back into his seat, hiding behind Aiden and using his boyfriend as a shield from the death glare of the Crane. 

"Except for this story?" Letho asks, genuinely curious now and Arris nods slightly with a huff.

"If any of you laugh at me… No one will find your bodies." Arris said before continuing.

~~~~

"You, dear Witcher, look like someone just pissed in your porridge." Arris looked up at the new voice, frowning hard as he stared at the elegant looking man before him. Giving him a once over, he saw the way he carried himself, some high ranking person at the least if the fine clothes were anything to go by, a charming smile hidden under the full trimmed beard on the man's face.

"Not quite…" Arris grunted and looked away, letting out a huff. 

"Hmmm?" The man tilted his head and looked at the building behind the Witcher and clicked his tongue. "Got kicked out, did you? Perhaps I could smoosh someone over to for you. Everyone has needs, dear Witcher." The man said happily and Arris rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't kicked out. Not for being a Witcher at least." Arris growled out and the man's head tilted.

"Ooooh?" The man leaned closer to him, giving him a once over before his eyes settled on the medallion that dangled around Arris' neck. "A Crane? Now that's rare, haven't heard much about your school." The man smiled, completely charming and utterly unfair, and Arris snorted.

"We are the least common, yes." Arris said and the man just smiled more. 

"Kicked out for whatever is under the trousers then?" Arris felt himself flinch, frowning hard and glaring at the man who quickly took a small step back and held his hands up in defense. The smell of fear never reaching Arris' nose.

"No offense! No offense! Sorry, sorry!" The man said hastily and Arris' glare lessened some but he remained on guard as he stared at the man.

"So… Not kicked out for being Witcher, perhaps one of the girls didn't like what you had to offer?" He asked and Arris frowned hard when suddenly one of the girls came out, laughing but sputtered when she saw Arris.

"Still here, are you? Haven't had enough?" She sneered, placing her hands on her hips and leaning towards him slightly. "I'll have you know, we may be whores, but we still demand to be taken care of. You, sir Witcher," The girl held up her pink finger and wiggled it. "Have nothing to offer in that regard." 

The stranger's mouth dropped open at the comments from the strumpet and Arris just hunched in on himself and rose from the steps, about to walk away from the humiliating situation, when the stranger grabbed hold of his arm and smiled charmingly at the woman.

"My, my! Such rudeness you spread, dear lady!" He said happily and the woman paled ever so slightly, recognizing him.

"S-sir?" She stuttered and the stranger just smiled more. 

"What would the Mistress say, I wonder. Being so rude to such a fine specimen such as this!" The stranger held tightly to Arris' arm, the Witcher staring down at him in surprise.

"Oh! Please no, she'll demote me!" the stranger's brow lifted.

"And I care becauuuuse…?" The girl squeaked in alarm and quickly rushed to the Witcher.

"I am so sorry! Truly! Surely I can apologize properly, give you the best time of your life? Free of charge, of course!" She rambled and Arris could only take turns between staring at her and the stranger and back. He was about to answer, but the stranger cut in.

"Oh-ho! Oh no, my dear girl. You have already done enough damage I do think." The stranger sneered and the woman paled again. "But! If you, perhaps, allow me to take this fine Witcher up into one of the finest rooms, with a discounted payment, of course, I will happily leave out all the juicer details of tonight and every other night I have seen you misbehaving." The stranger smiled widely and the girl nodded vigorously before quickly turning on her heel and running inside.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Arris said, looking at the stranger again. 

"Of course I did! Do you even know how much better life would be for you, and others, if people just gave you the respect you deserve?" The stranger said angrily, scowling at the door, and Arris felt a strange sort of awe as he watched this human.

"And the demand for the room?" He asked curiously, the stranger turning a playful grin on him.

"I am going to treat a Witcher to how he deserves to be treated." Arris felt himself panic, about to decline, but the woman came rushing back out and announced that the room was ready and the stranger pulled a too stunned Witcher along with him and into the building. They wove through people and avoided collisions and soon they were in the finest room Arris had ever seen, there was even a freaking bath in it! 

"Some water will be brought up in just a moment for you, Sir." The strumpet said and quickly took her leave. 

"I can't please you." Arris suddenly blurted out and the stranger stared at him for a breath before smiling.

"Whatever made you think I needed you to please me? Dear Witcher, this is all for you." the stranger said, and not a second later there was a line of people with buckets of steaming water to fill up the bath, at the end of the line where two girls with a plater each full of fruits.

"Compliments of the Mistress, Sir. To forgive any… Mishaps that you may have witnessed." One of the girls said and the stranger smiled and motioned for them to leave when they set the trays down.

"Simply wonderful." He said, picking up a strawberry and took a bite. "Now undress, darling, and get that rear into the bath." Arris stared, stunned, as he was ordered around by this stranger, even more, stunned that he appeared to just be okay with it. The Witcher took his time, removing his swords and belt and leaving them by the bed while the human skipped about the room, looking at things. Arris quickly removed his armor and shirts and his boots, hesitating when he reached for his trousers and worried his lower lip between his teeth.

"Go on then, I will not look if it helps." True to his words, the stranger turned about and covered his eyes, and Arris huffed a laugh at him but he did feel better and quickly removed his trousers and smalls in one go and quickly entered the bath. A small groan escaping him as he sunk into the delicious warmth.

"Can I turn around?" The stranger asked and Arris jumped, completely forgetting he was there for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Arris said lamely and the stranger bounced into action. A handful of bath salt was thrown into the tub and the smell of roses filled the air, but not too strong that it gave him a headache, and two vials are placed on a table close by.

"Now, if you would be so kind, darling, I would like to wash your hair. Golden silk such as this deserves much better treatment." the stranger said and Arris fidgeted about in the bath before giving a small nod.

"Alright… But, Uhm, what do I call you?" Arris glanced over his shoulder and the man smiled widely.

"I have many names, darling, but for tonight, you may call me Julek." Julek said and Arris stared at him for a view seconds before giving a small nod.

"Julek." Arris tasted the name on his tongue and the man smiled.

"Now, lean back for me." Julek asked and Arris went with it. Julek grabbed a small cup from the side and worked out the tight, almost angry, bun of the Witcher's hair while using the cup to pour water over his head. Julek made a tsking noise as he worked the bun free finally, seeing all the dirt and grime still trapped in the Witchers hair.

"My goodness… When was the last time you washed your poor hair?" Julek asked and Arris just shrugged his shoulders, the human sighing heavily. "I would tell you to promise to take better care of your hair, however, I get that you Witchers only really care half the time since you'll just get covered in monster guts anyways." Arris snorted a laugh at that and smirked up at Julek as the man smiled at him. More water was poured out on his head and fingers from the _gods_ began working out the knots and one of the vials was opened, the scent of citrus filling Arris' nose and he groaned at the smell, making Julek smile even more.

"I learned that Witcher's scents are quite sensitive to some smells, I hope I've picked the right ones for this?" Julek asked and Arris just nodded, his eyes having slipped closed as he purely enjoys the feeling of those fingers in his hair, working the citrus smelling oil into his hair, lathering it up, and working it into the strands and his scalp. Arris just groaned, leaning into each and every touch, never knowing how much he needed this sort of touch.

All too soon those fingers left his hair and Arris whined, Julek smiled, and more water was poured over his head to rinse out the current oil. When it was all done, Julek ran his fingers through Arris' hair a couple more times to make sure it was all washed out before uncorking the second vial and the scent of something citrus with a more orangey hint to it filled his nose and he smiled contently as those fingers began working the new oil into his hair. Once it was thoroughly worked through, Julek smiled and grabbed a cloth and a bar of soap, sudding it up and smiling at Arris.

"Lean forward, please. That oil needs time to work its magic on your hair, so we'll kill time with a back scrub." Julek said and Arris jolted upright.

"Magic? What magic? What'd you do!?" Arris asked with a snarl and Julek stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, wrong word choice! Not actual magic, I promise!" Julek held up his soap covered hands. "I just meant that the oil will help keep your hair healthy! That's all." Arris relaxed a little bit, taking a deep breath before nodding some.

"Sorry." He muttered and Julek just smiled. 

"Don't worry about it. It takes time." Julek smiled still. "Lean forward, please?" Arris did as he asked, leaning forward and hugging his knees as Julek slowly moved closer and began washing his back. Julek slowly gained confidence, moving a little better, scrubbing just that little bit harder, a small smile pulling his lips as he did so, and showed the sun-kissed skin of the Witcher was even better without the thin layer of dirt that was covering him.

"When was the last time you have a bath, darling?" Julek asked and Arris shrugged slightly.

"Took a dip in a river…" Julek snorted and Arris smirked, closing his eyes, and while Julek finished scrubbing his back the human began to slowly lead Arris' body around. Lifting arms, tilting side to side, tapping knees to wash legs, and giving special attention to the Witcher's feet with a gentle rub, and by the time Julek made his way back up to the Witcher's front Arris was a puddle of a Witcher as he leaned practically boneless against the edge of the bath. 

Julek chuckled softly and carefully rinsed the second oil from the Witcher's hair, careful not to get any in his eyes or make him move too much, and when he finished Julek took up the cloth again and reached around, rubbing it across Arris' shoulders and slowly moved down his chest. When the cloth threatened to move further down, past the Witcher's abs, Arris' hand shot out and gripped Julek's wrist and pulled him forward enough to stare him in the face.

"What are you doing?" Arris growled and Julek just smiled.

"I'm giving special attention to my darling Witcher for the night." Arris felt his face heat up and Julek just continued to smile. "I'm not here to judge you, Witcher, I'm here to give you something you deserve. Something you've earned." Julek leaned forward and gently placed a brave kiss against Arris' lips and the Witcher's brain fried.

"B-but I… I'm not…" Julek just smiled, waiting patiently for the Witcher to finish. "I… I wouldn't be able to please you…" Arris looked away, scowling down at his body.

"Why? Because you wouldn't be able to split me open? Pound me into a mattress? Make me walk funny?" Julek asked and Arris felt, even more, heat flood his face but nodded mutely and Julek just smiled even more. "Darling, have you ever had someone treat _you_?" Julek asked and Arris' brain fried once again as he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him, shaking his head.

~~~~

"Wait! Wait! Hold up!" Arris huffed and looked at Aiden. "You've never had someone fuck you before that?" The Cat asked and Arris frowned.

"No? I'm not exactly bursting with sexual confidence here, and I don't know about you, but not many humans want to mount a Witcher." Arris frowned more. "Not many Witcher's want to plow a Crane either." Arris looked away and Aiden immediately felt guilty and was about to apologize but Letho spoke first.

"All about finding the right partner, little bird." Letho smirked at the shocked look he got from Arris and the Viper just shrugged, inching that little bit closer to Arris, and the Crane dipped his head and played with the mug in front of him.

"Alright, what happened next?" Aiden asked with a small smile and Arris coughed as one of Letho's hands fell onto the Crane's thigh.

~~~~

"That is such a shame, a gorgeous specimen like you deserves all the pleasure someone can offer." Julek purred and Arris finally had to look away from the other man's eyes, fighting back a smile, and Julek just smiles.

"I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, that is the last thing I wish, however," Julek reaches up with his soapless hand and turns Arris to look back at him. "How about you just sit back, relax, and I'll do what I do best to make you feel good. If I do something you don't like, then just tell me. Deal?" Julek spoke softly and Arris worried his lower lip between his teeth, thinking before finally nodding and Julek smiled wide.

"Wonderful, now…" Julek smiled and leaned his head in, gently placing a soft kiss against the Witchers neck, making Arris shiver, and smiles as he resumes his task of running the cloth across the Witchers body. Julek took his time, running the cloth slowly across the Witchers body and tracing the various scars decorating the man's body, laving his tongue across the Witchers neck and grinning as he shivered again and his breathing hitched. Julek continued to move the cloth across the Witchers torso, pausing and rubbing with a little bit more pressure when he reached Arris' nipples and caused the Witcher to tremble. 

Julek smiled, pleased with himself, and placed the cloth off to the side as he slid up behind the Witcher and now wrapped both arms around his torso and hugged. Laying kisses and gentle nibbles on Arris' neck and making the Witcher gasp and Julek chuckled to himself as he traced his fingers finger light across the Witchers stomach and up towards his chest, grabbing handfuls of the man's pecks and giving them a playful squeeze. Arris' back arched into the touch, gasping in surprise, and Julek just grinned as he squeezed his hands tighter and tighter as he dragged his fingers across the strong muscle and pinched the Witchers nipples once he ran out of meaty muscle to hold onto.

Arris' back arched further into the touch and Julek resumed his affections on the Witchers' neck while rolling the larger man's nipples between his forefinger and thumb, making the Witcher squirm and moan quietly. Julek was going to take that as a win, smirking as he now started nipping and biting his way across his neck and earning a louder gasp, a louder moan, and Julek chuckled quietly as he nipped the spot just below the Witchers ear and made the man's body tense and jump with both surprise and pleasure. 

Julek's hands now abandoning their work and scratching his nails across the Witchers skin, making the man moan out loud while Julek bit down again on the meat of his shoulder. Arris' body twisting in pleasure as his breath came out in sharp puffs of air, his hands unsure what to do, so Julek abandons his work with his hands on the Witchers body in favor of grabbing the mans wrists and leading them to reach around and wrap around Julek's shoulders.

Once Arris had a firm grip, one hand tangled in the mans hair and the other gripping the back of his neck, Julek returned to his task but this time grabbed the soap as he went and coated his hands with the slippery substance and smirked as Arris was too busy enjoying the previous affections to really register where his hands were going until it was too late. Arris' body went completely ridged as Julek's one hand cupped over his cock and the other further down, teasing the sensitive skin below his balls with one finger while another teased at his hole. 

Julek had to lean over pretty far to reach properly, the height difference between them noticeable in this moment, and Julek just smiled as he kissed along the Witchers chest and neck the best he could. 

"Relax, darling. Enjoy." Julek purred in the Witchers ear as Arris panted out a jagged breath and shut his eyes tightly, his hips jerking into the touch as Julek now moves his hands and toys with everything he can reach. The hand cupping the Cranes cock gently fondling it while his other hand gently traces that sensitive place just below and his other finger gently presses into the Witchers hole. Arris' body jumps at the foreign sensation and tightens his grip on Julek as the man slowly moves his hands, letting him adjust while moving his lips all across his skin where he can reach.

Soon enough, Julek had added another finger alongside the first inside the Witcher, moving slow and gentle as he then began scissoring and opening Arris carefully, the Witchers hips twitching and twisting at the sensation. Soon enough, Julek had added a third finger, then a fourth, and Arris was a moaning mess to the man's touch, and barely after Arris had adjusted to the sensation, enjoying himself, Julek had pulled his fingers away and retreated from Arris' back. The Witcher let out a pitiful whine as he looked over his shoulder at the man and was shocked to see the smile on Julek's face.

"Come on, up and out. Go to the bed, it will be much better there, and the water won't get ruined for a quick rinse after." Julek said and Arris chuckled quietly and stood, feeling a lot less self-conscious with Julek's eyes on him now, and made his way over to the bed. 

"Lay on your stomach, Witcher or not, back to chest is always the easiest when doing this for the first time." Julek said and Arris just huffed as he fell bonelessly onto the bed and groaned at the feeling of the silk sheets on his skin. Arris could hear the shift of clothes, the quiet tapping of bare feet on the floor, a drawer opening? and soon enough a weight settled on the bed behind him and he smiled as the naked skin of Juleks body pressed against his. The man's hands coming around and gently rubbing at the Witcher's thighs and the globes of his ass, groaning in delight, and Arris leaned into the attention. There was a small clink and the smell of chamomile filled the air.

"I figured this was the best for this situation. Helps with any aches after too." Julek said with a smirk and Arris moaned and leaned into the touch when Julek returned his hands to the Witchers thighs and ass, massaging gently before spreading them and pressed his thumb against the Witchers hole, making Arris keen at the touch. Juleks body leaned forward and pressed against the Witcher, smiling against the man's neck as he worked his finger inside the man while his other hand slid around to cup over the Witchers cock again, Arris froze.

"Shhh, forget about it. It doesn't matter." Julek kissed his neck. "It doesn't matter if it's small. It doesn't matter. So long as you enjoy it, have a good time, forget about anyone else, forget what they say, just enjoy." Julek bit against Arris' neck and the Witcher mewled and arched into the touches and Julek smiled before slicking up his cock with the oil around his fingers and lined himself up to the Witchers hole. Playfully thrusting his hips forward and teasing the hole a couple of times before pressing in, making Arris moan out and back arch. 

Julek stayed still for a few moments after he bottomed out, waiting for Arris to give him a sign he was ok, but he wasn't expecting the man to lift his legs up to settle on his knees and Julek yelped out when his shins now rested awkwardly on the edge of the bed and he couldn't find a good angle to get momentum. 

"Okay, hold up a sec…" Julek mumbled and Arris was about to ask if he did something wrong but then suddenly Julek's legs were wrapping around his waist, feet resting on the Witchers thighs, and Julek grinned. "Here we go… Plenty of momentum from here." 

Arris was about to ask him what he meant but was cut off by a surprised moan as Julek pushed against Arris thighs and gained momentum to move his hips, thrusting inside the Witcher. Julek asked breathlessly if Arris was alright with their position and all the Witcher could do was moan and nod as he fisted the sheets below them and just allow the man to move as he pleased, hands roaming all over his skin and playing with his cock all the while thrusting deeply. 

Julek had to place one of his feet down, getting a foothold just below Arris' elbow from where it was placed on the bed, and somehow managed to thrust faster, harder, and Arris cried out at the new sensation as Juleks thrusts hit something inside that made him see stars. The Witchers body trembled and shook as he moaned and gasped loudly, Juleks hips moving just that little bit faster, hitting that special place harder, those clever hands touching all the right places, and soon Arris was coming. 

The Witchers body tightening around Julek inside of him and the man groaned and gasped, fucking the Witcher through his orgasm before stilling and spilling himself inside the larger man. Juleks body felt like jelly, riding out his high with short little thrusts and Arris mewled quietly and looked over his shoulder at the man when Julek fell bonelessly against Arris' back, breathing hard. 

"You okay?" Arris asked with a smirk and Julek laughed, smacking the Witchers behind and making the Witcher yipe and tighten around Juleks cock inside him. 

"Shut up, darling." Julek laughed. "This was about you. Did you have fun?" Julek asked and Arris smiled as his face warmed.

"Yes." Arris breathed and laid out on the bed as Julek pulled out and away, leaving the bed for a moment and returned with a cloth to wipe the Witcher down. Julek smiled when Arris rolled onto his back, not shy or trying to hide himself, and he got a good view of the Witchers body. Sure, his cock was small, almost like it never grew with the man in his puberty and Trials and just stayed the same size as when he was a boy, but Julek could care less as his eyes roamed across the Witchers body hungrily and Arris' eyes snapped up to him and nostrils flared as he took in the scents of the room. 

"Didn't you just finish?" Arris asked and Julek laughed with a grin. 

"Well, yes, but I have it on reputation that I recover _very_ quickly." Julek snarked and Arris laughed loudly and opened his arms, spreading his legs and Julek got a perfect view of traces of his spent leaking out of the Witchers hole. Julek groaned, dropping the cloth, and pounced on Arris.

~~~~

"Damn." Terik breathed as he stared at Arris, the Crane somehow now seated on Letho's lap and the Viper's head happily resting on the Witchers shoulder.

"Mmm, best fuck." Arris said with a smirk, glancing at Letho from the corner of his eye. "For now." 

Everyone at the table groaned while Letho laughed and pulled Arris closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much freaking COMFORT at the start of this!! AHH!


	6. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can't be worse than being thrown out of a brothel, Letho." The Viper snorted at the Crane's words and smirked. 
> 
> "I was tending my horse…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letho/Jaskier
> 
> YAY~! I hope I did well on this one, it took me AGES. @_@

"Alright, big guy! Your turn!" Coen announced as he looked at Letho and the Viper rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"Mine is less glorious than those already told." Letho snorted and Arris tilted his head some.

"Can't be worse than being thrown out of a brothel, Letho." The Viper snorted at the Crane's words and smirked. 

"I was tending my horse…"

~~~~

Letho growled as he stood next to his horse, the large stallion snorting in discomfort while the Viper cleaned a large gash along the stallions hindquarters.

"This is why you run." Letho growled at his horse, the large beast snorting at him in argument.

"No, I don't care if my insides are hanging out. You fucking run, stupid prick." Letho growled again, pressing firmly against the bleeding wounds and making the horse stop his hoof angrily at him.

"See? That's what you get." Letho snorted and the horse pivoted his weight and bumped against Letho hard enough to make the Witcher stumble back a step and gave the stallion a shocked look. 

"Alright, I see how it is." Letho snorted and gave the gash one last wipe down before searching his saddlebags and pulling out a fairly fresh apple and held it out for the horse.

"Thank you, even if you're a moron for doing it." Letho mumbled as the horse munched happily on the fruit while testing his weight on his back leg, Letho's hand gently rubbing along his flank.

"No riding for you for a couple of days I think, strong horse as you are, you still need time to heal." Letho grumbled and the stallion nudged his hand away when he finished his apple and Letho snorted in amusement when the horse then shoved his face against the Viper's chest. Letho's arms coming up and around his neck while gently scrubbing behind his ears and pressed his forehead against the large horse's forehead. They stayed like that for a while, the stream they were standing in calming and setting a sort of lulled atmosphere as Letho just comforted the stallion.

His attention so focused on his horse, Letho didn't notice until it was too late. The snapping of a bowstring, whizzing of an arrow through the trees, and the sudden pain flaring in his thigh. His horse reared back and stomped about angrily, while Letho hissed and quickly pulled the arrow out of his leg, glaring at the tip of it as a dull pain in his leg started to shoot up higher, spreading, getting stronger, and Letho swore loudly.

~~~~

"Hold up." Letho glanced at Lambert. "You got shot in the leg, with an arrow, because you were too busy tending your horse?!" The young wolf grinned and Letho rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you, Lambert, I like having the respect of my mount." Letho rolled his eyes.

"Respect? Letho… It takes ages to train a horse properly for hunts and if they aren't fast enough learners, they die, we move on." Lambert said with a roll of his eyes and everyone's attention was suddenly on him.

"What's the longest you've had the same horse for, Lambert?" Arris asked and Lambert's brow pinched.

"Maybe five? Why?" Lambert said and three of the Witcher's choked on their ale mid drink while the others just stared at him. "What?!" 

"Lambert… I've had my stallion for almost twenty years." Letho growled and Lambert stared wide-eyed.

"Fifteen." Arris announced proudly. "She's a great mare." Arris smirked at Letho as the Viper gave a grin.

"Ten." Terick said.

"Twelve." Aiden smirked at his boyfriend.

"Twenty-eight." Zerrin said and everyone whistled. "He was due to retire. He lives happily at a farm now. Sired a healthy set of foals just this year." The Bear said happily.

"I've had mine for almost eight." Coen said with a fond smile.

"And gods know how long I've has scorpion." Eskel said, staring at Lambert. "Or did you think I just saved u[ my coin to blow on that good of a thoroughbred every five years?" Lambert coughed and ducked his head, looking away, and everyone laughed. 

"Don't worry, doggy, I'll give you some tips for your next horse." Aiden said with a grin and Lambert just grumbled.

"Please continue, Letho." Coen said with a smirk.

~~~~

"See, boys? What'd I tell ya!" A woman's voice echoed from the trees and Letho glared. "The mutant isn't as great as they would lead us to believe!" She said with a cruel smile and Letho scowled harder.

"Always listen to the boss." Someone said and Letho looked to the left and saw three other men come out from the trees, the Viper's teeth pulled back in a snarl as he glared at the group, stumbling on his feet as whatever they coated the arrowhead with spread through his blood and made him woozy.

"Don't worry, boys. After this, we won't need to work another day in our lives. Selling off this Witcher will set us up for life." The woman said and Letho just sneered at them.

"Don't underestimate a Witcher, wench." Letho growled and the group laughed.

"Oh please, that arrow you were shot with has enough tranquilizer to knock any monster on their ass. Malin, get him." The woman ordered one of the men, watching as Letho struggled to remain standing, the Viper watched one of the men approached him with hesitancy and Letho snarled, making him jump. Letho stumbled once again, just for show, and the man approached quicker and now with rope in hand and Letho's lip pulled back in a growl and waited for the last possible second before grabbing a dagger from his belt and ramming it full strength into the man's neck. 

Blood sprayed like a broken pipe and covered Letho, the woman screamed for the others to shoot him again and Letho growled loudly as another arrow was suddenly buried in his shoulder. The sides of his vision darkened and Letho stumbled to his knees, growling at the humans surrounding him and the last thing he could see was that same bitch laughing and ordering her men about again just as Letho's head fell under the flow of the river's water.

**

When Letho came too again, his head felt heavy and his limbs were sore. Bent at odd angles, was his shoulder dislocated? He tried to move it. Yes, yes it was. Letho's lips pulled back in a growl as he shut his eyes, trying to gain his baring, Letho opened his eyes again and looked around. There was a camp, fire going with that woman and at least six other men sitting around it, all eating some game of the like, and Letho tried pulling at the binds only to find he was in chains instead of rope, he cursed. 

He looked to the side and felt a small amount of relief seeing his horse was there, unharmed other than the previous gash he'd gained. It wasn't till the bush off to the side ruffled, a branch snapped, everyone's attention turned towards the noise and Letho's brow lifted high as a man in brightly coloured silks and an instrument case hanging off his shoulder came tumbling into the middle of the clearing where they were set up camp and everyone stared at him in utter disbelief. 

"You lost, bard?" The woman asked with an amused scowl and the bard jumped at her voice and took a better look around himself before sighing and giving a large smile.

"Well, my fair lady! Don't you look lovely this fine evening with all of you… erm…" He trailed off, looking at each of the men that were slowly getting to their feet. "harem?" The bard fished and Letho almost couldn't hold back the laugh that wanted to bubble out of his throat. The woman's face coloured an embarrassing shade of red, her lips pressing into a full frown while the men all grumbled and glared at the bard.

"No? So you don't persuade them to do your dirty work with sex?" The bard said and the woman snarled at him, some of the men looking away sheepishly. "Oooh oh! You do, don't you?!" He laughs and the woman screams.

"Someone fucking kill him!" She screeched and the six men moved at once, Letho's lips pressing into a frown. Completely unfair, the man was a _bard_ , there was no way he could---

Letho's jaw dropped open as he watched as one man drew a set of daggers, did some stupid display of spinning them all cocky, and the bard easily ducked the attack while swiftly punching the guy in the gut and swiveled around to disarm the man of his daggers, in turn doing his own spinning flash of the newly acquired toys before slicing the mans throat. Letho could only stare as the bard fucking _danced_ around the bandits, twirling the blades about like it was second nature like he practiced with them all his life, and easily took care of the other five men. 

In the middle of it all, the woman had begun to stand, making herself a new target as she showed her true colours. She was a fucking mage, one without schooling that much was obvious, and Letho began to actually worry for the bard as she began chanting some nonsense or other. His eyes darting to the bard as the man grunted, having somehow gotten in a headlock, and pulled hard at his bindings but froze as the bard threw one of the daggers at the women, purely a distraction, and the blade buried in her shoulder while the bard spun around in the lock and jumped up, digging his teeth into the man's throat and ripping into the jugular.

Letho had never seen anyone, let alone human, rip out the throat of another with their god's damned teeth and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. The bard turned his attention back to the screaming woman, evidently never having been injured before if her reaction and utter disregard for anything else was something to go by, and the bard walked over to her and poked the hilt of the dagger that was _still_ in her shoulder and quickly yanked it out.

"You know… I don't usually try not to hurt a woman. I think, however, I will make an exception for you." the bard said and quickly slashed her throat, a fountain of blood covering him. "Ugh! Do you even know how much these clothes cost?!" The bard groaned and threw the dagger away, finally meeting Letho's eyes and smiled charmingly.

"Oh, hello there, Witcher." The bard purred cheekily and skipped over to the Witcher, his front completely covered in blood, and Letho couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Normally, I despise violence, but there are just those few people that the world is better off without. You know?" The bard chatted happily and walked about the tree and investigated the chains and soon the tight hold of them loosened and Letho groaned as his shoulder made itself known as his arms fell slack. 

"Now, let's see the damage, hmm?" The bard said as he came back around, he placed a gentle hand on Letho's shoulder and the Witcher flinched. "Ah, ouch. That needs to be reset." Letho snorted, looking at the bard.

"Think you can do it?" Letho growled out and the bard smiled with a roll of his eyes and scoffed.

"What do you take me for? A doctor?" The bard smirked and Letho laughed, distracted by the words, and suddenly there was a snapping sound and a rush of pain through Letho's arm and the Witcher snarled as he quickly shot out his uninjured arm and grabbed the bard around the throat, hauling him up and slamming him against the tree trunk the Witcher was previously tied too, snarling as he leaned into the bard's space.

"That hurt." Letho growled and the bard just smiled. _Smiled!_.

"I'm certain it did." The bard snarked and Letho just glared at the bard for a moment longer, taking in the blood-soaked appearance of the bard, remembering how those teeth ripped into the neck of the bandit. His eyes jumped down when suddenly the bard's legs wrapped around his waist and Letho's brow lifted as he looked back at the bards face. 

"Excuse you." Letho sassed and the bard just grinned.

"It's much more comfortable this way." The bard grinned and Letho's brow lifted higher, looking over the bard one last time before reaching up with his free hand and hauled the bard closer and devoured the bards mouth with his own. There was a loud squeak of surprise from the bard but it didn't take long for slim arms to wrap around Letho's shoulders and pull the Viper closer, biting at the Witcher's lower lip hard enough to draw blood and made the Witcher groan.

"You're a violent little shit, aren't you?" Letho growled and the bard laughed sweetly.

"Not normally, no, but there are exceptions." The bard grinned. "Like bandits looking for Witcher's to sell off to the highest bidder." Letho laughed, nipping at the bard's ear. 

"Oh? So you helped me out of the goodness of your heart?" Letho asked and the bard laughed.

"Witcher's deserve respect, dear." The bard said and Letho growled before devouring the bard's mouth again. The two of them biting and nipping at each other's lips and fighting for dominance over the mouth of the other, the bard's hands coming around and gripping at the Witchers jaw, keeping him close while they growl and nip at one another. 

"Ever been with a Witcher before?" Letho asked and the bard just grinned at him.

"I've had plenty of partners, dear Witcher." The bard traced his fingers over the snake medallion hanging from Letho's neck. "This will be exciting." Letho groaned loudly as he listened to those words and immediately went to work on the bard's clothes while the smaller man reached for his trousers. 

Letho was already half-hard from watching the bard rip out the man's throat, the most erotic thing he'd ever seen out of a human before, and he held up the bard with one hand while his other worked at ripping apart the obnoxious coloured silks from the bard's body.

"You are lucky these were already ruined." The bard growled against the Witchers lips and Letho chuckled as he ripped the bard's trousers open and down.

"Be thankful I'm only ripping your bottoms, bard. Sure we could find you another pair somewhere in their camp." Letho growled and the bard laughed softly.

"Yes, yes. Get moving, Witcher." Letho growled at the bard's words and grinned against his lips when the man finally opened the Witchers trousers and reached a hand inside. 

"Oooooh?" The bard looked down, the scent of excitement filling Letho's nose and he groaned at the sweet smell. "This must have been painful, hmm?" The bard mused and Letho laughed softly as he buried his face into the bard's neck to get more of the delicious smell, nipping at the bard's pulse point and making the man shiver as the scent of lust and want quickly overtook the sweet smell of excitement and Letho groaned again at the scent, trying to get more of the scent.

The bard moaned softly as Letho lavished attention on his neck while the man's hands worked in the Witcher's trousers, needing both his hands to give equal attention and Letho groaned at the feeling of the man's clever hands in his trousers. 

"You going to tease me all day, or are you going to get moving?" The bard snarked and Letho grinned broadly as he now finally ripped more of the bard's trousers and exposed the man's bottom to the cold air and made him shiver. Letho kept hold of the bard with one hand gripping his hip while the other came up and pressed into the bard's mouth.

"Unless you have oil in that get-up of yours?" Letho grinned as the bard choked on the Witcher's fingers, his eyes fluttering as he drooled all over the digits before finally collecting himself just enough to make a noise and motioned to the instrument case. 

"You’re shitting me." Letho breathed and pulled his fingers back from the bard's mouth and reached for the case that was still somehow strapped to the man's shoulder and chuckled as he flicked it open and fumbled inside for a minute before pulling out a vial. 

"I take it back. You're a kinky little shit." Letho grinned and the bard laughed happily while pushing down Letho's trousers, the fabric sliding down to midthigh and the man groaned as he caught a glimpse of his new treat. The Witcher was average in girth by human standards, but the length was impressive and there were two. _Two_ that were deliciously 'decorated' with small ridges along the sides. The bard's scent flooded with want and need as he stared at the Witchers cocks, licking his lips and grinning. 

"You know…" The bard started as Letho popped the top of the vial with his teeth. "If you do it right… I may be able to fit both of those." Letho almost swallowed the vial stopper and coughed as he stared wide-eyed at the bard and the man just grinned at him.

"Fuck me…" Letho breathed and the bard just grinned while oiling up his fingers and handing the vial to the bard before moving his hand back down and teasing the bard's hole with his finger, making the man moan, he only teased for a moment before shoving a finger inside the bard and grinned as the man's back arched and moaned out loud. Letho groaned as he pushed his finger inside the hot warmth of the bard's hole, nipping at the man's neck and holding him in place while he slowly works the digit inside the bard. He carefully adds another, his fingers much larger than an average man, and the bard was keening as he gripped at one of Letho's shoulders his other hand hovering over the Witcher's crotch with the vial on hand. 

Letho growled as he pressed his mouth against the bard's neck, nipping and licking his way across the smooth skin as he worked his fingers in the bard, two fingers soon becoming three and the bard groaned at the stretch as his back arched into the feeling. Letho took pleasure in the noises coming from the bard, nipping harder now on his neck while slowly moving his head down and biting at the bard's shoulder now while slipping in a fourth finger. The bard moaned and whimpered at the stretch, his hips moving now to try and get more pleasure, more friction, more, more. 

Letho growled as he bit the bard's shoulder, spreading his fingers inside the man and stretching him as much as he could, the simple idea of being able to fit both of his cocks inside the bard at the same time making him practically vibrate in anticipation as he continued to work the bard's hole open. Letho hummed in thought when he suddenly had an idea and smirked as he twisted his hand, curled his fingers, and thrust the digits against the bard's insides in different angles until finally the bard cried out loudly and thrust his hips against the Witcher's fingers. 

"Mmmm, there?" Letho teased and the bard whimpered, rolling his hips against those wonderful fingers and the Witcher grinned with a low growl and thrust his fingers faster inside the bard. The man was squirming in his arms, panting harshly and gripping tightly to the Witcher's shoulders as he trembled. The bard didn’t last long, after a few good thrusts of the Witcher's fingers, firm strokes against that pleasure point inside of him, the bards head was throwing back and pressing against the tree trunk as he cried out, painting the Witcher's front with white.

Letho grinned, feeling how the bard's hole clenched around his fingers before finally relaxing when the waves of his orgasm finish. The Witcher smirked as he removed his fingers from the bard's hole, making the man shiver and whine with want, and lead the bard's hand to tip the oil in his grip and pour the oil onto his cocks. The vial was dropped after it was tipped upside down and emptied while Letho spread it all across his cocks before angling the bard's hips and gripping both of his cock, teasing them at the bard's hole and the man moaned out as he tried pressing his hips down.

Letho's one hand keeping the bard completely still and the Witcher grinned as the bard whined at not being able to move properly and the Witcher growled as he took the bards mouth again just as he pressed both heads of his cocks into the bard's hole and making the man practically scream at the stretch against Letho's mouth. Letho didn't move for a while, letting him get used to the stretch for a second before pushing further inside. 

~~~~

"Wait, wait…" Letho glanced at Eskel, brow lifted. "You had sex, with a bard, in front of dead bandits?" Eskel asked and Letho snorted.

"The man ripped another's throat out. With his teeth. Do you even understand how hot that was?" Letho asked and Arris let out a quiet chuckle as he hid his mouth behind his mug, Letho's grip on the Crane's thigh tightened by a smidge and the Viper reached for his own mug. 

"Didn't even think that was possible." Terik snorted and Letho smirked as he took a long pull of his ale before setting the mug down.

"Shall I continue?" Letho asked.

"Oh, yes please." Arris said and Letho just grinned.

~~~~

The bard was a panting mess as Letho pushed further in until he completely bottomed out, growling at the feeling of both his cocks inside the bard at the same time, never having the pleasure of having both of them inside at the same time, always needing to keep at least one hidden from the more advantageous women at the brothels. They were willing, but not _that_ willing. 

Letho pressed his face against the bard's neck and panted quietly as he placed open mouth kisses and licks against the man's skin, and resisted the urge to just fuck hard into the bard no matter how much he wanted too, he needed time to adjust. 

"Oooh, fuck." The bard's voice was shaky and Letho pulled back to look at his face, his brow lifting some as he saw the bard looking down and followed his gaze, his whole body going rigid at the sight of the bard's stomach distended ever slightly by the heads of his cocks and he groaned loudly. 

"You can move now." The bard panted, licking at Letho's neck and wrapping his arms around the Witcher's shoulders as he held tightly to him. Letho groaned, placing one hand against the tree and gripping tighter to the man's hips before his hips started to move. The Witchers gaze stuck on the bard's stomach as he watched the bulge appear and disappear with each and every thrust and soon Letho' had set a punishing pace. The bard moaning and crying out as he gripped at Letho's shoulders and neck, pulling the Witcher closer to him as the Witcher thrust into him, he was so going to be sore after this but it was definitely worth it.

Letho groaned as he returned his attentions to the bard's neck, biting and licking his way across the now marked up skin, pressing even more marks onto the smooth surface, loving how his marks decorated it. The bard moaned and whimpered as he moved his hips in time with every thrust, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and mouth permanently stuck open as drool now rolled down his chin. Letho loved the debauched look on the bard's face, leaning up and licking away one of the trails of saliva before licking his tongue into the bard's mouth and dominated the man's mouth in aggressive needy kisses, swallowing every noise the bard made.

It lasted for hours but felt like minutes and Letho growled loudly as he felt that impending release coiling in his gut and did everything he could to make it go away but it crawled up on him too quickly. Letho had pulled away from the bard's mouth and was once again fixed on watching the man's stomach, panting as he gripped the bards hip harder and pulled him down onto his cocks one final time before growling out a long and loud moan as he spilled himself inside the bard. 

The bards head pressed back against the tree, crying out as the Witcher spilled inside of him, the larger man moving the hand leaning against the tree to wrap around the bards cock and stroke him quickly to completion and Letho watched in delight as the man screamed his release. Both men panted against the other, trading small kisses and tongue licks, the bard making a soft noise and looking down at his stomach, Letho's gaze following, and both men groaned loudly when they saw how much the bard's stomach was now pressing against his doublet. The amount of come filling the bard had filled the man to the point of looking like a three-month pregnant woman, Letho couldn't help the new wave of pleasure that washed over him as a new wave of come pulsed from him and the bard gasped and groaned.

The man's hands finding their way to his stomach and groaned again at the feel of being so full, his eyes slipping closed while the Witcher leaned in and kissed and licked at the bard's neck once again. The bard groaned when the Witcher finally pulled out after a few minutes, shivering as everything stayed right where it was and it felt as if something jelly-like was stuck inside him.

"Oh fuck." The bard breathed. "You take after a snake in more ways than one, hmm?" He panted and Letho smirked.

"The plug will dissolve on its own in a few hours, don't worry." Letho grinned, keeping his grip on the bard's thigh and holding him as he walked away from the tree and over to his stallion to grab a blanket. He laid the fabric down on the ground before setting the bard down on top of it and pointed with a stern finger.

"Stay. I will see if I can't find a replacement for your trousers." Letho growled and the bard laughed, still playing with his taut stomach and Letho had to look away lest he demands another round. 

It didn't take long for Letho to find a replacement for the bard's trousers, obviously not as flashy as his now ruined ones but he could always get a new pair, and when he turned back to the bard to show his find he found the man had laid down and was now slumbering contently. One arm used as a pillow while the other was draped over his stomach, Letho just watched the man with a small smirk for a few minutes before going back to work. 

Letho worked at cleaning up the bandit camp, getting rid of the bodies, looting for coin and other useful items, and when he was all done he went to the bard and settled in behind the man, pulling him in close, and kept an arm draped over the smaller man till sleep finally took him.

~~~~

Letho finished his ale, licking his lips, and stared at the other Witcher's at the table for a few moments, his brow lifting as they all just sat there.

"What? No smart comments?" Letho asked and Lambert and Aiden shared a short look while the others looked about embarrassed.

"Uhmmm… Terik coughed before chuckling. "Am I horrible if I say that was hot?" The Manticore asked and the others snorted.

"I'll take it as a compliment," Letho said with a small grin and Arris made a noise before cuddling up to the giant Viper, pressing his face to the man's neck and Letho growled playfully and wrapped his arms firmly around the slimmer Witcher.

"Yep. Okay, moving on before surprise boner for Letho gets makes us even more embarrassed." Aiden said and turned towards Terik. "Hit it!"

Terik laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> Manticore Witcher/Jaskier


	7. Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, pretty boy!" Lambert said, looking at Coen. "Your turn." 
> 
> The Griffin smirked, licking the ale from his upper lip as he finished his mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manticore Witcher/Jaskier.
> 
> YAY CHAPTERS~!~

"Why can't any of you cunts just have a _normal_ one-night stand?" Terik laughed. "Only one of you remotely close to that is Zerin, and even then it was still some epic shit with his damned mountain view." The Witcher's all chuckled, the ones who've already shared their stories giving smug grins.

"We're just fancy like that." Aiden said proudly and Terik snorted.

"Ridiculous more's like." Terik said.

"What makes you better then?" Letho sassed. "You're from the Manticore school, none of us need a map to understand _what_ that creature is." Suddenly everyone's eyes darted down to Terik's crotch.

"What does it even look like?" Lambert asked and Terik scoffed. 

"Do you want a show and tell, or a story?" Terik snarked and Aiden grinned.

"Can I vote for both?" Lambert laughed and Terik rolled his eyes.

~~~~

Terik heaved a long breath, closing his eyes and just listened. He was seated in a fairly nice tavern, a mug of ale (that didn't have piss in it) in front of him, relaxed and comfortable. He was finding this particular post-hunt phase very enjoyable, he only had minor scrapes that would heal by morning, pissless ale, a comfortable environment that he felt more than confident to leave his armor and weapons up in his room, obviously locked and warded so no one could get in, and the bard currently playing made everything perfect. 

Terik's eyes slipped open and he watched as the finely dressed bard danced about and sang all the most popular ones about Witcher's, the Manticore's brow lifting in surprise as he saw how much coin the bard was bringing by playing those songs, and rather well mind you. There were so many knock offs of the songs done by the White Wolf's bard that they were practically embarrassing now, this man wasn't half bad, almost like he was the original composer. A small smirk appeared on his lips as Terik watched the man, his doublet partially opened and displaying the fine hair covering his chest, completely unashamed, and the gold broderie of the bright green fabric shinning in the light of the tavern. 

When the barmaid came around and asked Terik if he needed anything else, he motioned for another drink but also said that on the bards next break he wanted her to give him an ale from him, the girl smiled coyly and easily agreed. Taking Terik's coin, because obviously a Witcher had to pay before getting anything, and skipped off to fetch his other drink while informing the man behind the counter of the Witcher's request just in case she was too busy tending others when the bard next took a break.

It wasn't much longer after Terik's request of the barmaid that the bard stopped playing and was now packing his lute away, the Witcher's eyes stuck on him from his dark corner, and watched with an easy grin as the barmaid quickly scampered off to the counter and grabbed a fresh drink then scampered back to the bard. The man was confused at first, about to decline the drink, but the barmaid made a motion over in Terik's direction and the Witcher just grinned as he watched the bard's expression go from confused to surprised to absolutely fucking _delighted_. 

The bard took the drink from the woman and thanked her, quickly packing away his newly earned coin in his lute case alongside the instrument and snapped it closed before shouldering it all and, much to Terik's delighted surprise, walked right up to the table he was seated at.

"Thank you." The bard said as he tipped the mug.

"You're welcome." Terik said easily and the bard just grinned.

"This seat taken?" The bard made a general motion in Terik's direction, to the seat next to the Witcher? Terik shrugged.

"All yours, bard." Terik said and the bard grinned widely as he set down the lute case in the empty seat and Terik's mind only then clicked. The Witcher was seated far enough away from the table that someone could easily slip their way onto his lap, arms held loosely at his sides, and legs spread slightly in invitation, and the bard did exactly that. The brightly coloured man just slipped right into the Manticore's lap like he was fucking made for it, wiggling ever so slightly and making Terik's jaw tick as he got comfortable, and smiled at the Witcher while taking a long pull from the mug of ale. 

"Don't you look comfortable." Terik said with a smirk and the bard just shrugged.

"Are you not? Shall I move?" The bard made a show to stand but Terik's hands flew to the bard's waist and kept him in place.

"You shall do no such thing." Terik growled playfully and the bard just grinned at him while tracing a finger across the Witcher's shoulder.

"It's rare to see a Witcher without his armor, or his swords, if it were not for the drink I would have never known you were here." The man said easily and Terik just grinned.

"Finished a hunt. This place seemed safe enough to finally relax a little bit." Terik said and the bard gasped playfully.

"A Witcher _actually_ relaxing outside of his wintering hole? My, my, I have truly seen it all." The bard said with a laugh and Terik snorted.

"Have you now? I highly doubt that. No one has seen it all till they've seen a Manticore without his clothes." Terik said with a smirk and the bard stared at him, the Witcher's nostrils flaring as the barest hint of lust scent hit the air, coming from the bard.

"Oh? And where should I go to look for one of these Manticores then? I do ever so wish to "see everything" before I kick the bucket." The bard grinned broadly and Terik felt like his mind short-circuited for a split second before he grinned and leaned up properly in his seat and trailed his nose across the bard's neck.

"You happen to be sitting on one, bard." Terik growled in the bard's ear, making the man shiver.

"Is that right?" The bard asked, smiling coyly. "Is this Manticore going to show them everything then?" The bard continued and Terik groaned as he traced his nose across the bard's neck one last time, taking in all that smell coming from him, and reached for his drink to finish off while the bard did the same and soon both men were on their feet. Terik's grip on the bard's collar and pulling him along while the bard just laughed and allowed himself to be pulled, the Witcher hauling the bard into his room after unlocking the door and watched as the man set his lute case against the wall then looked back at Terik with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Should I be worried?" The bard purred and Terik growled quietly in the back of his throat as he watched the bard reach up and oh so very slowly undid the rest of his doublet and shouldered it off.

"Depends on how naughty you are, bard." Terik growled and began approaching the bard. The Witcher grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head in one move, grinning as the bard's eyes went wide and drunk in the sight of the Witcher's chest.

"Fuck me. I don't think I've ever known any of you to _not_ be covered in scars." The bard mused, quickly getting in Terik's space and running greedy hands all across the smooth plane of the Witcher's chest.

"I know how to watch my own ass, thank you." Terik griped and the bard laughed.

"I have more than you." The man announced and Terik's brow lifted high.

"Oh really?" The Witcher didn’t let the bard answer as his hands quickly shot out and started to pull the bard's shirt over his head. Slit eyes focused on each and every mark that appeared as the offending fabric was removed. A small smirk on his lips.

"If I didn't know any better, bard, I'd say you were following a Witcher about and not listening when he told you it was dangerous." The bard laughed loudly, a bright smile on his lips. 

"And if I told you I did?" The bard asked and Terik smirked.

"Then I'd have to either believe you are the bravest or stupidest, human I've ever met." Terik growled and pressed the bard back till the backs of his knees hit the mattress and they both fell onto the bed with small laughs.

"Hmmm, believe as you wish, Witcher." The bard sassed and Terik growled.

"Oh, you're a delight." He growled and the bard smiled widely. 

"I do try." The bard joked and Terik laughed as his hands trailed down the bard's body, gripping, fondling, their chests rubbing against each other as Terik slips his hands into the bard's trousers while dipping his head far enough to share a few soft kisses with the bard. The Witcher's fingers trailed down, kneading the man's hips and those perfect globes of his ass, his fingers trailing further down and he suddenly freezes as his fingers bump into something hard and his brow shoots up as he leans back and looks at the bard.

"Is that…?" Terik starts and the bard just grins. Oh, he's got to see this. Terik pulls his hands away and quickly unlaces the bard's trousers and pulls them down quickly as he slides off the bed to get a proper look. Holding the bard's thighs apart, Terik growls loudly at the sight of a shiny bobble resting snugly between the bard's cheeks. 

"You kinky little fuck." Terik growls, hoisting one of the bard's legs to rest over his shoulder as he reached out and gently hooks two fingers under the shinny bobble and gently tugs, making the bard gasp out a moan. 

"This is one of those new toys, ain't it? Specially made by mages so the glass doesn't break when using, right?" Terik mumbles to himself, leaning up as he pulls at the toy and the bards back bows out and the Witcher watched as the shiny bright blue bobble pulled out just barely enough for his fingers to wiggle under the flat end before the bard's hole began to spread open and Terik's eyes lit up with utter glee.

"It's bigger inside? Of course it is, your body needs to grab onto something." Terik spoke out loud, figuring it all out, and gently pressed the bobbles end back in and made the bard moan out rather loudly. The Witcher was so fascinated by the toy, having never seen one before, and played with the end, thrusting it in and out, watching as the bard's hole swallowed the bulk of it back up as he pushed it back in. He was so focused, he barely registered the trembling of the bard, save for his body's reaction to the increasingly loud moaning, and pulled on the end he could grip and watched as the bard's hole kept getting wider and wider until finally, the toy popped free. The bard's legs tightening around the Witcher's shoulders as his hips lifted off the mattress, his mouth opens in a silent moan as the bard painted his stomach white. 

"Fuck." Terik breathed, staring wide-eyed at the bard as the man trembled with the aftershock of his orgasm, still holding onto the stupid fucking toy, and licked his lips as he watched a generous amount of oil leak out of the bard's now stretched hole. He stared at the bard and let him regain his composer, glancing at the toy _still_ in his god damned hand, before crawling up the bard's body and bending him in half as he didn't drop the man's legs. He finally drops the toy off to the side.

"Gotta have something in you all the time, huh bard?" Terik growled, the tightness in his trousers now painfully obvious as he bent down and wrapped his lips around the bard neck and dragged his blunt nails across the man's sides and the bard arched into the feeling. Terik worked on the bard's body while the man reached around down and started working to unlace the Witchers trousers, Terik hissing at the sudden relief he felt when his trousers loosened enough to where his cock could fill out completely without being confined. 

The Witcher growled quietly as the bard's fingers slipped inside of the trousers and let out a rush of breath as his fingers wrapped around the Witcher's cock. The bard's fingers trailing across the length, mapping out each and every ridge that wrapped around the under and sides of Terik's cock, the length of it barely smaller than both his hands laid one over the other and fingertips just barely touching.

~~~~  
"Hold up!" Terik paused and looked at Aiden. "There is _no way_ it's that big." Aiden said and Terik lifted his brow.

"How not?" Terik asked.

"Have you seen you? You got the muscle of a Witcher, but you're barely taller than me! There is no way that you're that big." Aiden said and Terik's brow just lifted that little bit more before he pushed himself back from the table, the tall tale of laces being undone telling everyone what he was doing and they all leaned over the table for a shot. 

"Holy mother of--!" Arris squeaks and Eskel choked on the mouthful of ale he took before leaning over.

"What the fuck did they _feed you_ at your school?!" Lambert gasped and Terik just laughed and laced himself back up. 

"Shut up. It's a normal size for a Manticore." Terik said.

"The fuck does that mean?" Aiden squeaked.

"It means that in comparison, I'm on the smaller end of the Manticore school scale." Terik said and Eskel once again choked on his ale while Letho laughed out loud as Arris buried his burning face in the Viper's neck.

"Shall I go on?" Terik asked innocently and everyone gave a small nod.

~~~~

"Not all the time, dear Witcher." The bard said with a smirk and Terik lifted a brow at him.

"No?" He asked and the bard laughed softly, giving the Witcher's cock a squeeze, making him hiss and the bard grinned. 

"Only certain things. Things worth my time or," The bard leaned up, licking the Witcher's lips. "Things worth the effort" The bard grinned and nipped at the Witcher's lower lip and making him growl.

"And I'm worth the effort? Or are you in it just for my cock?" Terik asked with a grin and the bard laughed loudly, happily, and Terik chuckled softly. 

"Oh, darling. Every single one of you is worth it." The bard purred, reaching up to gently pet along Terik's cheeks and the Witcher groaned softly, leaning into the touch, before diving in and stealing the bard's lips in a deep kiss. The man moaned against Terik's lips as he pushed against him, the Witcher not even needing to prep the man so he just lined himself up and sunk into the delicious heat of the bard's body. Both of them moaned as Terik sunk deeper and deeper until he finally bottomed out, pressing his hips flush to the bard as the man trembled beneath him.

"Oh, fuuuuck." The bard moaned out and Terik grinned, reaching up and grabbing hold of the man's thighs and holds on tightly, spreading his knees ever so slightly and began to rock his hips slowly. The bard gasped, gripping the sheets below them as Terik slowly picked up his pace. The slow tender pace speeding up, getting harder, and both men lost themselves in the pace. Terik bent over again, pressing harder into the bard with every thrust, and devoured the bard's lips in a demanding messy kiss that was all tongue and teeth, zero finesse.

The bard reached around the Witcher when he bent over, clawing at Terik's shoulders as he tried to pull the Witcher even closer as he set a punishing pace with his thrusts. Both men moaned and panted against the other's lips, trying to pull the other closer, moving faster, harder, and Terik growled. The Witcher moving one hand between them and wrapped his fingers around the bard's cock and began stroking in time with his thrusts, making the man moan out louder as his back arched. The peak of his orgasm coiled tightly in Terik's spine and he growled, moving his hips back and moved to pull out, but the bard whined loudly.

"Inside. Inside!" The bard panted and Terik growled loudly.

"I-it's… Not the same as a human's." Terik breathed out, keeping himself buried inside the bard despite his hesitancy. 

"Inside!" The bard moaned and Terik growled loudly, stroking the bard to completion and felt as his release painted their stomachs, the bard's orgasm making his body tighten around Terik's cock, making the Witcher moan loudly and press their bodies flush against one another and buried his face in the bard's neck as he clung to the man tightly, the tight coil low in his gut suddenly snapping and he began to spill himself inside the bard. Both men moaned out at the feeling, the bard's back arching into the Witcher, and Terik shivered as he held tightly to the bard's shoulders in a tight hold, breathing deeply of the bard's scent. 

The bard trembled as the Witcher continued to fill him, moaning out as he could feel his stomach becoming taut with how full he was getting. The moment he felt he couldn't handle anymore, the feeling stopped at the Witcher above him groaned as he shivered one final time before leaning back enough to look down at the bard and pull out. The bard shivered and looked down, both him and the Witcher breathing hard at the sight of the mans now slightly distended stomach.

"Wow." The bard breathed. "You filled me good, did you?" The man laughed softly and Terik snickered. 

"Seems so." The Witcher breathed, pulling the bard close as he rolled them onto their sides, pulling a blanket up with him as they went. 

"It's… ahem… Very sticky… It will leave within a few hours… Slowly." Terik said and the bard laughed tiredly, cuddling himself up against the Witcher.

"That's okay. I told you to do it inside." He smiled sleepily and Terik grinned as he wrapped his arms around the bard and held him closer, nuzzling his face into the bard's neck as he growled contently. Both of them falling asleep within seconds.

~~~~

"Hot damn. Didn't think you had that sort of side effect." Aiden said, glancing over at Lambert. "Think we'd ever go enough rounds where you make me that big?" The Cat teased his Wolf and Lambert growled with a small smirk.

"Care to find out one night?" Lambert asked and Aiden shivered. 

"Oh my god, please not while I'm sitting _right here_." Eskel groaned and the table erupted in laughter.

"Alright, pretty boy!" Lambert said, looking at Coen. "Your turn." 

The Griffin smirked, licking the ale from his upper lip as he finished his mug.


	8. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What, did you fuck a nonhuman?" Lambert asked and Coen just looked at the Wolf with a lifted brow and Lambert's smile faded. 
> 
> "You're shitting me. You fucked a nonhuman?" Terik asked with glee and Coen rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coen/Jaskier

"Now, you aren't allowed to mock me, make comments, or be overall dicks about this." Coen said, pointing to them all in turn and each Witcher shrugged. 

"What, did you pick up a stray from the side of the road?" Lambert asked and Coen just looked at the Wolf with a lifted brow and Lambert's smile faded. 

"You're shitting me. seriously?" Terik asked with glee and Coen rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Coen frowned a little, tilting his head. "He was hurting. Something happened to him that left him hollow." The Griffin frowned and everyone made a noise. 

"How exactly is a sad human your best fuck?" Lambert asks and Coen rolled his eyes.

"Because it was more than that for him. It was a step towards healing, being himself again if you will." Coen said and Lambert made a small noise, nodding as he looked at Aiden. The Wolf can understand that. Lambert wrapped his arms tightly around Aiden's waist and hugged the Cat close while in turn, Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert's shoulders.

"I met him in Vole…"

~~~~

Coen was sore, tired, and nursing a recently reset dislocation. He just wanted to get paid for the job then crash in a bed, if they let him, and sleep for the rest of today and tomorrow. Thankfully the alderman wasn't too much of a prick about giving the Witcher his pay and Coen went on his way, stabling his horse and entering the tavern to see about a room. The greeting he got was lack of better, shocking.

"Sir Witcher!" A portly man ran over to him. "I assume ye' be done with the monster that's been roamin' 'round here?" He asked and Coen nodded dumbly. "Thank gods. I have one other job if you be interested!" Coen huffed and nodded slowly, the man seemed desperate enough. "Free room for as long as ye' need, as well as meals on the house." Coen's brow lifted, interested. "So long as you can get _HIM_ to _leave_!" The portly owner pointed to the bar counter, and Coen's brow lifted as he followed the finger. His head tilted ever so slightly as his gaze settled on a man dressed in once brilliantly coloured clothes, now smudged with mud and blood? And gods know what else. 

"He's causing issues?" Coen asked, looking back at the portly owner.

"He's been there for days. DAYS. At first, I was grateful for the business, but now his whole self is runnin' out my regulars! Not to mention the smell…" The portly owner trailed off, looking over at the man draped over the counter. "Poor sod is sufferin' bad, but I can't have him runin' off my other payin' customers." The man looked back at Coen and the Witcher nodded some, sighing as he looked at the owner.

"Free room?" A nod. "Free meals." Another nod. "Add in a bath with enough water to change out the first and you have a deal." Coen said and the portly owner agreed quickly and ran off, talking to a couple of the hands he had working for him and they ran about as well. Coen took his first look around the tavern, frowning some as he took in the sight of only five other people in the tavern. It was around noon, usually, a place like this would be buzzing with people. Coen's gaze went back to the man at the bar and he let out a soft huff before walking over. 

"A bath is being prepared in the room for ye'." The portly owner said. "One of the lads will give ye' the key once everything is set. There is a drain leading right outta the room, so ye' don't have to be worryin' about carrying buckets down." Coen nodded slowly, a small smile pulling his lips as the owner placed a mug of ale in front of him. This close to the man, Coen could see the various rips and tares in his clothing, scabbed wounds that looked brother line infected from lack of care. Coen frowned gently, trying his best to ignore the smell of sweat, dirt, and blood that oozed off of the man. Underneath all the smell, though, there was something familiar, something familiar. Coen's eyes widened by a fraction. 

It wasn't long until Coen was being handed a room key from one of the tavern hands, smiling as he nodded his thanks to the boy, and the Witcher finished his mug of ale before he grabbed the man by the arm, surprised that there was no resistance, and hauled him with him towards his room. It wasn't until they were safely tucked away behind a locked door that Coen looked at the man and frowned hard at the pale appearance ghastly appearance of him. Cheeks sunken in, previously sun-kissed skin now pale and almost sickly looking, dull blue eyes stuck to the floor. 

"This appearance doesn't suit someone such as you." Coen said softly and the man flinched. Blue eyes finally lifting to look at the Witcher and stayed stuck on the Griffin's head dangling from around Coen's neck.

"Going to kill me then, hunter?" The man asked, voice horse with disuse, and Coen frowned.

"I don't to that anymore." Coen said with a frown as the man just snorted, eyes falling again, and something clicked.

"Your chosen mate…" Coen started and the man flinched hard. "Dead?" He asked but the man shook his head and Coen clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I see. I'm sorry." Coen frowned again and licked his lips. 

~~~~

"Hold up. You actually used the word mate? With a human?" Coen looked at Terik, head tilting. 

"I never said he was human." Coen said with a small smile and the Witcher's started up.

"You slept with a creature?!" Lambert.

"A monster?!" Letho.

"What the fuck man!?" Aiden.

"Hey, it's nothing different than any of you deciding to fuck a succubus." Coen snapped and everyone got quiet. 

"So… What was it?" Eskel asked, curious, and Coen snorted. 

"Dragon." Coen said and everyone started at the Griffin for a very long, painfully silent, moment before bursting out in laughter.

"A known Dragon hunting School, _fucking_ what he used to hunt!" Zerrin roared with laughter.

"There's one for the books!" Letho grinned. Coen just rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Yes, yes. Fuck off." Coen rolled his eyes again, motioning for another round of drinks.

"Shall I continue?" The Griffin asked.

"Oh, yes please." Three Witcher's said at once.

~~~~

Coen didn't quite know what to do, but it felt right when he walked over to the man and pulled him into his arms. The man froze, eyes wide, and stared at the Witcher's chest for a long time, and when Coen felt like maybe he'd made a mistake, hesitant arms wrapped around his waist and gripped at his back. Another moment past and that grip tightened. Another moment and the man was pressing his face to Coen's chest. It took seconds after that for the man to suddenly break down in tears.

Coen just held him, frowning hard as he pressed his face into the dirty mop of hair, letting the man just cry. Coen didn't know how long they stood there before the man's cries turned into small little hiccups and the Witcher slowly leaned back enough to peer down at his face and smile kindly.

"What'd you say about taking a bath, hmm?" He said gently and the man looked over at the tub full of water, frowning ever so slightly.

"But… That's yo-"

"Mine? Nonsense." Coen interrupted and smiled. "No offense, but you stunk enough I could smell you before even entering the tavern." He said and the man looked at him with a frowning scowl that Coen simply smiled at.

"How long has it been since you were left?" Coen asked gently and the man's eyes dropped.

"A month… Maybe longer… I don't know." Coen simply smiled at the man's words.

"Well, believe it or not, but I've seen someone in this state before." Coen said, guiding the man over to the tub. "And first-hand experience shows that after a good clean in some steaming water sets everything on the right track." The Witcher stated proudly while the man stared down at the water.

"It's not steaming though." He said and Coen blinked, staring at the water.

"Oh, well. Problem easily fixed." The Witcher smiled, dipping his hand into the liquid and moving his fingers in a sign, an orange glow appearing around his fingers and the water was brought to a borderline boil before his hand was removed.

"There we are. Igni, always a great bath fix." He said happily and the man snorted a quiet laugh. Coen counted that as a win. "Come now, undress. Into the bath, you go." The man let out a quiet squeak.

"Right now!? You're not worried the water is too hot?" Coen snorted at his concern and smirked.

"Did you miss the fact that I know what you are? Or are you being adorably naïve on purpose?" Coen asked and the man's cheeks coloured ever so slightly. Another win for Coen. 

"C'mon. Or do I have to do it for you?" Coen asked and the man jumped at that, waving a hand at the Witcher in a shooing manner, making him laugh, and began to undress. When the doublet fell to the floor, Coen easily scooped it up and looked over the fabric.

"You're clothes have seen better days." The Witcher commented and the man snorted.

"Haven't changed since…" His voice trailed off and Coen sighed softly.

"Finish undressing, get in the bath. I will be right back." Coen said and set the doublet down before leaving the room. He locked the door again out of habit and was certain that the man would appreciate it, and made his way down into the tavern's main floor. A large group of people had poured in since he had removed the man from his place at the bar, he was happy to have helped. 

"Ah, Witcher!" The portly owner said cheerfully as he walked over. "All taken care of?" Coen nodded slowly.

"You're right when you said he's suffering… I have him with me in my room, I hope that's fine." The man nodded some. "I was wondering though if you could perhaps send someone to get a fresh set of clothing? I'm much larger than him, nothing would fit, and his current set are ready to tare at the seams." Coen said gently and the portly owner made a quiet noise and scratched his cheek.

"Tell ye' what," He said after a minute. "Wait till the rush is over, I'll send out one of the lads. He's about the same size as the stranger, should be fine to bring a set, and he'll take it to ye' with a meal for the both of ye's." He said and Coen smiled widely.

"That is perfect. Thank you." Coen handed the man some coin for purchasing the clothes with and quickly went back to the room. When he entered he could hear the quiet lapping of the water in the tub moving and he smiled some as he moved over to his pack and fished out his soaps before going over to the bath.

"Here." He announced himself and set the soaps on the side of the bath when the man tilted his head. "I asked the owner to send someone to get clothes for you, you shouldn't wear those others again." The man frowned, staring at the clothes longingly. "Their ready to fall apart on you. It's best for a new set." The man nodded slowly, picking at one of the scabs on his leg. 

"Hey." Coen said gently and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze when he looked up at him. "It will get better."

"How do you know?" He asked and Coen just smiled.

"I don't." The Witcher said helpfully and the man smiled ever so slightly before looking back down, picking at his scabs again, flinching when Coen ran his fingers through his hair.

"Listen. I know I'm not whoever you wanted as your mate, but let me help. Hmm? Let me help you, you can pretend I am him if it helps, but you can't keep going as you are. There are far too few of you left for you to run yourself into the ground. You deserve better." Coen said gently and the man hummed softly, staring at his hands.

"Can you…" The man licked his lips. "If I try… To move on, be happy again… If I run into you again, and I'm not…" The man looked up at Coen, completely and utterly full of despair. "Could I ask you to…?" His voice trailed off into a squeak but Coen understood, the Witcher frowned hard.

"You have to promise to put an effort into it. Try. I'll smell if you are lying." The Witcher said sternly and the man nibbled his lower lip for a while, contemplating, before giving a small nod and closed his eyes. 

~~~~

"He asked you to kill him?" Lambert asked and Coen nodded, scratching his beard. 

"For a dragon, the rejection of a mate is most painful. This one, he may have been trying to court the oblivious fool for years." Coen added helpfully.

"Why wouldn't he just move on?" Terik asked.

"Most of the time when a dragon picks who they want to mate with, they don't change their minds. It's one of those rare creatures that mates for life." Coen said.

"Bull shit." Zerrin said. "There was a book at my school that said dragons would have multiple partners throughout its life. Even with a mate." The Bear said and Coen nodded.

"If a dragons mate decides to share, a dragon could have many partners on the side of their mate. Most often, you'd find a dragon with their mate and maybe one side partner, but most of the time after a dragon has found their mate they will only stay with them." Coen explained and Zerrin made a noise of understanding. 

"I'm still not seeing how a depressed dragon was your best fuck." Lambert grumped and Coen rolled his eyes.

"Not everything needs to be hard and rough, you brute. Do you want me to continue or not?" Lambert nodded with a sigh.

~~~~

Coen let out a quiet sigh, gently carding his fingers through the man's hair and continuing the pattern as he reached for the soaps and picked out the one he uses for his hair. Coen took his time, working the soap into the tangled dirty strands, rinsing then soaping it up again just to be sure it was clean, then moved onto the man's body. Coen picked up a cloth and began rubbing soap into the man's skin, working in circular motions and wiped off the dirt and grime from his body, watching as the more he cleaned the more of that pasty colour showed. Coen knew he wouldn't last much longer if he kept on this way. 

The Witcher cleaned each and every old scrape with care, the man's eyes had slipped closed as he let himself enjoy the touch from the Witcher. Coen smiled as the man started to finally relax, leaning into the touches as a low purr like noise escaped from his chest and Coen just kept smiling as he continued to wash him. That is until there was a knock on the door. Both men flinched so bad that the water splashed out of the tub, both of them staring at one another in shock before laughing.

"Sit tight." Coen said and gently brushed the man's hair back from his face before standing and headed towards the door. Opening it he saw a young man standing there, plates of food in one hand, and a set of clothes draped over his arm.

"Food, Sir Witcher, and clothes for your friend." He said happily and Coen felt the argument for the man not being his friend on the tip of his tongue but swallowed it down when he glanced over his shoulder and saw that the man in question was staring at his hands under the water with a deep frown on his face.

"That's perfect. Thank you. I'm certain my friend will appreciate the clothes and love the food." Coen said and the man smiled wide and helped Coen get everything inside the room before leaving.

"You didn't have to say that." The man said and Coen lifted his brow, locking the door behind the other who left.

"Say what?" Coen asked, walking back to the man.

"That I'm your friend…" Coen frowned at those words for a second then plastered a smile on his face.

"Too bad." The man's head shot up. "I may have just met you, but I know you and I are going to get along splendidly!" Coen said cheerfully and the man laughed softly. Coen smiled as he watched some character return to the man as he splashed about in the water and the Witcher bent over him and washed his body of soap bubbles before simply draping his arms over the man's shoulders and gently nuzzled into the wet skin.

"Let me take care of you." Coen whispered gently, licking the wet skin of the man's neck, causing him to shiver.

"But you…" The man tried and Ceon gently shushed him, kissing his neck.

"Pretend I'm them." Coen said gently, kissing the man's neck. After a few kisses, the man melted into his touch and Coen smiled ever so slightly and leaned into scent at the man's neck.

"That's it." He cooed gently before continuing his trail of kisses, the sleeves of his shirt getting wet but he paid it no mind. Trailing his fingers across the man's chest and sides, making him shiver, and gently nipping at his shoulders. Coen smiled when he took a glance at the man's face and saw his eyes half-lidded with whatever fantasy he was living with Coen's touches, the light that dimmed in those wondrous blue eyes slowly coming back. 

Coen just smiled to himself as he stood from where he was knelt next to the bath and helped the man out, patting him down, slowly, with a towel while pausing every now and then to press a kiss to a thigh or hip, his stomach or his ribs, licking at a nipple hidden under a fine layer of chest hair. He playfully ruffled the towel across that hair, making the man squeak, grinning as he stood straight and the man grinned at him with a playful smack.

Coen laughed and pulled the man close to him, wrapping him in his arms, and bend down slightly to kiss him. It was slow, tender, no heat behind it, and Coen felt a swell of pride in himself when the man melted into his touches and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held on as Coen moved his arms across his body, hugging him close still while trailing his hands down around and gripping the man's perfect ass.

The man moaned softly against Coen's lips, gently gripping the back of his neck and head while the Witcher massaged and fondled the man's plump rear and pulled him closer to grind their hips together. The man moaned softly as his slowly hardening cock rubbed against the Witcher's clothed one and leaned further into the kiss as Coen dipped them, bending the man backward while he leads them towards the bed and dips them even further until they fall onto the mattress with a laugh.

Coen pulled back and looked over his shoulder, eyeing the food brought and made a noise seeing that it was bowls of soup with bread, easily heated up again for later, and turned his attention back to the man below him. Coen kitten licked at the man's lips, smiling at him when he was finally swatted and won a laugh out of him again, the Witcher then dipping down while taking hold of the man's hands and leading them to the buckles of his armor. He was glad that the man caught on, quickly undoing buckles and throwing pieces to the side, Coen kept his mouth on his after a point and simply enjoyed the intimacy as the man undressed him. 

Eventually, he hit a stubborn buckle and started whining when it wasn't coming free and Coen chuckled, lifting his hands to help, and soon the buckle was unclasped and the last of his armor fell away, it then became a race to see how fast they could get the Witcher undressed completely. His clothes flying left and right and soon he was as naked as the man beneath him. 

"Oh my…" The man breathed and Coen tilted his head before following the man's gaze, a small smirk forming on his lips as he looked down at his cock. It was stranger looking, he supposed, then other Witcher's, the head more of a pointed tip rather than bulbous, ridges along the top and sides instead of the bottom, the base of his cock much thicker and knot shaped even though he doesn't actually have one. 

"What?" Coen asked. "Too weird?" He teased and the man giggled with boyish glee, making the Witcher grin as he kissed the man's neck. 

"Not at all, my dear Witcher." The man said and Coen smirked and let his hands roam. The man's body was still slightly damp from the bath so Coen tested the roam of his fingers, teasing the man's hole and making him moan at the touch while he gently prodded, seeing if he needed some slicker help. He smiled some, feeling more resistance than would be comfortable so he leaned back and placed a kiss against the man's lips before crawling off the bed.

"Sit tight." Coen said gently and walked across the room to his pack and dug through it. The man on the bed watching him carefully, probably thinking he was going to change his mind, and Coen just smiled as he retrieved the vial he was looking for and made his way back over to the bed. He held it out with two fingers, showing it off to the man who then visibly relaxed when seeing it and Coen just smiled more as he crawled back onto the bed while oiling up his fingers and giving the vial to the man.

"Oil me up?" Coen asked sweetly while his hand reached around and pressed a finger slowly inside, making the man moan and arch into him, fumbling the vial, and Coen smirked as he pressed his finger inside the man, testing the thrust, then added a second just as the vial was opened and oil was poured into shaky hands. The Witcher moaned as the man's hands wrapped around his cock and stroked, working the oil across the whole length while Coen now added a third finger. Both men panting and moaning sweetly to each other and soon Coen was adding a fourth finger, stretching the man's hole out even more until finally pulling his fingers out.

He gave the man a sweet kiss, lining himself up and pressing into the warmth of his body while both of them groaned into each other's mouths as he pushed in, leading the man's legs to wrap around his waist while he gripped his hips and pulled him closer, bottoming out just before his knot form.

"F-fuck you're big." The man moaned and Coen grinned.

"Trying to butter me up?" He asked and the man laughed softly, swatting his shoulder before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hugged him close. 

"Shut up and move, Witcher." The man murmured and Coen just grinned. Wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, lifting his hips ever so slightly so he had good traction for his thrusts, then started to move.

The man's head fell back and Coen took the opening to lather his neck in kisses, licks, and nips while moving his hips in a leisurely manner. It wasn't fucking, it was slow, tender, sweet, and the man let out a quiet sob as he pulled the Witcher loser to him when he realized they were making love instead of having a dirty hard one-night stand. Coen leaned up, trailing kisses along his jaw until their lips met and the Witcher lead him in a slow sensual kiss, licking sweetly into the man's mouth. 

They both moaned, panting into each other's mouths, the Witcher never picking up his pace, gently pulling their pleasure out. He angled his hips, pressing hard and deep and finally pushing the knot swell into the man and watching as he bends back on a moan. The Witcher's cock ribbing and pressing into every sweet spot it could reach inside of the man and Coen kissed along his jaw and neck once again while the man's nails dug into his shoulders and back, pleasure coiling tight in their stomachs.

Coen moved one of his hands down between them, barely needing to stroke the man before he was painting their stomachs with white, the Witcher smiling to himself and thrust into the man only a few more times before pressing in close and finishing inside. Both of them moaning loudly at the feeling and Coen pressed his face into the man's neck, breathing deeply of the sweet scent coming off of him. 

They stayed like that for a while, both of them simply enjoying the feel of them being so close to each other. After a few moments, Coen leaned up, kissing the man's nose playfully and pulled away, the man hissing quietly as Coen slipped out of him then smiled dopily up at him. 

"Come on. Let's get you fed, hmm?" The Witcher teased and the man just groaned, rolling over onto his belly and pouted.

"Don't wanna move." He groaned and Coen laughed.

"Just sit up then. We will eat here." Coen said with a smirk and the man cheered lazily and rolled onto his rear. The Witcher laughing softly as the man made a noise at the sore feeling in his ass and shifted a few times before getting comfortable. Coen grabbed the soup, easily reheating it with Igni, and handed one bowl over to the man on the bed then grabbed a piece of bread for him as well.

"Eat up. I can always ask for more if you are still hungry after." Coen said and the man smiled shyly, tucking into the bowl as the Witcher crawled onto the bed with him with his own bowl of soup.

~~~~

"Damn…" Terik breathed and Coen just smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Fuck…" Lambert mumbled, pressing close to Aiden and hiding his face in his partner's neck. Aiden smiled, gently carding his fingers through his Wolf's hair while gently murmuring to him. 

"What happened after?" Eskel asked and Coen looked to the Wolf.

"He asked to stay with me for a little while, I said yes. We parted when winter came around and I haven't seen him since." Coen answered with a small smile. "I keep my hopes up that he's doing fine and well." Coen added and everyone gave small nods.

"I hope you don't have to do as he asked, Coen." Zerrin said and the Griffin smiled at him.

"Me too." Coen said looking down at his mug before coughing and rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Eskel!" He said loudly. "Your turn Wolf." He smiled and Eskel snorted with a grin.


	9. Knotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you confused me for Geralt again, Lambert?" Eskel grinned and Lambert joked on his ale mid drink. 
> 
> "Right, right. The might White Wolf has the stick, you have… what? A drowner?" Lambert grinned and Eskel rolled his eyes, looking to Aiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eske/Jaskier + The moment you've all been waiting for at the end!

"So, Eskel. Tell us how the most renowned Wolf with the stick up his ass got the best lay." Lambert joked, trying to cover up his emotionless from Coen's story. 

"Have you confused me for Geralt again, Lambert?" Eskel grinned and Lambert joked on his ale mid drink. 

"Right, right. The might White Wolf has the stick, you have… what? A drowner?" Lambert grinned and Eskel rolled his eyes, looking to Aiden.

"Please choke him later." Eskel said and Aiden laughed.

"Gladly." The Cat sent a feral smile to Lambert that immediately shut the Wolf up and made the table burst into laughter.

"Go on, Eskel." Letho motioned towards the Wolf with his mug, one arm wrapped firmly around Arris' waist in an obvious claim of the Crane.

"Alright… Well, I was in Oxenfurt…"

~~~~

Eskel stared at the notice board, rubbing a hand over his chin as he stared at the pages pinned to it, his eyes darting between useless information to missing people to even more useless information. He made a noise and stepped closer, seeing something promising tucked away under a pamphlet about baked goods, and groaned when the noticed he found that was no doubt Witcher related hinted towards drowners. Out of all the monsters on this earth, Eskel _hated_ drowners the most. He sighed and ripped the page off the notice board, noting that it was the headmaster of the college who posted it, so Eskel folded the page and shoved it in his pocket before heading towards the school.

When he got to the gates of the school's main building, Eskel was surprised that they just let him in without asking any questions and even got directions to where he could find the headmaster. He was less lucky when he actually found the headmaster and the man was harder to talk to then Geralt was, it wasn't till the man had asked one of the teachers there to summon one of the other professors that Eskel felt tension easing ever so slightly from his shoulders. The Witcher had settled himself against the nearest wall of the headmaster's office while he waited, his head lifting when the door opened.

"Ah, professor Pankratz. Thank you for coming." The headmaster said and Eskel peeked at the man now standing in the office, his brow lifting as he took in the nicely defined figure of this professor.

"What can I do for you, sir?" The professor asked and Eskel smiled, liking the sound of his voice.

"A Witcher has come for that notice you've posted." The headmaster motioned towards Eskel, the professor pivoting on his heels and peeking in Eskel's direction and the man's eyes went wide as he took in the Witcher. Eskel wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he most certainly wasn't expecting the professor to suddenly have tears running down his face. Eskel and the headmaster both flinched and stared at the man.

"What on earth…?" The headmaster asked. "Professor Pankratz, are you alright?" He asked and the professor shook his head hard.

"Y-yes… Sorry, sorry." The professor tried to wipe away his tears but they appeared to not be stopping and Eskel began to wonder if he perhaps lost someone to the drowners. Is that why he's so emotional? 

"My apologies… Just…" Pankratz said, trying to clean his face properly to no avail so the man just huffed, turning to Eskel. "Drowners…" He said. "Their in the sewers, the headmaster allowed me to put the posting up to have them taken care of." Eskel's brow lifted. "For each drowner head you return with, the headmaster has agreed to pay one hundred crowns." Eskel's eyes widened slightly, looking to the headmaster who had his head bowed and nose shoved in paperwork.

"Seriously?" Eskel asked and Pankratz nodded, still trying to wipe tears from his face.

"The professor has convinced me that your hunting required a higher compensation than my initial thought of fifty ahead." The headmaster said. "However… With his reaction upon seeing you, I may argue the price." The man folded his arms over his chest and the professor shook his head hard.

"No! Ignore this. It's relief!" Eskel could smell the lie on the professor, but why would he lie? The headmaster scowled at Pankratz. "Witcher's deserve more then what we give them, you conceded!" Pankratz insisted and the headmaster glared at him for a moment longer before sighing hard and waved a hand.

"Yes, yes, fine. Off with you then, Witcher." He said, going back to his paperwork. It took longer then Eskel was willing to admit that his brain started to work again, he nodded his thanks to the professor before heading out of the office, rubbing a hand down his face. A hundred crowns per drowner head… Was he horrible for wishing their plenty down there?

~~~~

"One hundred…" Lambert said. "Per head." Eskel nodded.

"That's what I said." Eskel murmured into his mug.

"What the fuck? Did someone shove a horseshoe up your ass?" Aiden asked and Eskel shrugged.

"Even fifty coins a head is generous!" Terik squeaked and Eskel just smiled.

"One hundred coins. Per. Head." He said again with enthesis.

"How many were there?" Letho asked brow lifted, his chin perched on Arris' shoulder. Eskel took a very long, very _slow_ drink from his mug, staring at them all over the rim, drawing out his answer.

"Ten." Eskel finally answered when he set his mug down, licking his lips.

"Fuck me!" Lambert said and Aiden gawked.

"How are you so fucking lucky?!" Aiden yelled and Eskel just laughed.

"I did get a new scar. I don't think I was _that_ lucky." Eskel said and everyone began to argue about it. "Do you want me to keep telling the story or not?" Eskel asked loudly and everyone hushed up, the scarred Witcher smiling some.

~~~~

Eskel stared at the bundle of heads he had collected, holding onto his shoulder and trying to will the gash there to close, the heads stared right back at him. Ten heads, one hundred crowns for each… He was staring at one thousand crowns. That money could get Scorpion a new bit, his shoes a change, and maybe even mend Eskel's armor. Maybe even get a good meal for a change. Eskel frowned at the heads, maybe he shouldn't take a couple, it was a lot of money just for drowners after all. Eskel frowned and picked up the edges of the satchel he'd shoved the heads into and shifted it about as the heads rolled further into the bag, he used his uninjured arm to pick up the bag and brought it back to the school's headmaster.

He was mostly unsurprised to see the same professor standing with the man, going through papers when he entered the office again. Both men looking over to him, while Pankratz smiled the headmaster just grumped and looked at the bag.

"It's dripping…" He grumbled and Pankratz snorted.

"It's easily cleaned. Stop whining." Pankratz said and Eskel smirked some, hefting the bag onto the floor in front of him while the professor came around and peeked into the bag, doing a quick count.

"Ten heads." Eskel said. "You… Uh… You don't need to pay me so much for them all, it's a lot." The Witcher said and Pankratz shot him a glare strong enough to make Eskel take a small step back.

"A deal is a deal, Witcher. You were also hurt in your battle." The professor motioned to his own shoulder while staring at Eskel's and the Witcher shrugged.

"Occupational hazard." Eskel said and Pankratz rolled his eyes. 

"I know." He said and walked to the headmaster's desk, the other man had already pulled out a coin purse and counted out what was inside before handing it to the professor. Eskel stared at the purse in awe, never has a contract ever gone so well, there had to be a catch.

"If you please." The professor said, shoving the coin into Eskel's pocket then motioned towards the bag on the floor. "I know where these can be thrown, and then if you would allow, I shall have a look at that shoulder." Eskel's mouth dropped open and he was about to protest but the professor was already heading out the door.

"I'd do as he says, Witcher. Professor Pankratz is a very stubborn man." The headmaster smirked and Eskel quickly picked up the bag of heads and followed after the professor. They walked in silence, Eskel just watching the man as he was lead through the halls of the school, eventually, they arrived at a shoot looking thing that leads down to gods know where.

"You can throw those in here." Pankratz said with a motion of his hand.

"Where does it go?" Eskel asked, his brow lifting.

"Disposal. There is a large fire down there that incinerates the waste." Pankratz said and Eskel nodded slowly, staring at the shoot for a long time before hesitantly shoving the bag in it and letting go. He watched as the bag fell, a soft thud of it landing, then a bright orange light engulfs it. Not even a after smell of burning drowners came back up and Eskel looked at the professor with wide eyes, the man just smiling softly.

"Come, let's look at your shoulder." Pankratz said and began walking away again. Eskel stumbled to catch up to him.

It didn't take long for them to turn down another hall, then another, and suddenly they were in a large almost regal-looking room, and the Witcher couldn't help but stare in awe at all the paper scattered about the lush looking furniture. 

"Get comfortable." Pankratz said and Eskel nodded dumbly as he pulled off his swords and sat down in a chair next to a fairly clear table. The professor flitted about the room, gathering a few things before coming over to Eskel and depositing a decently large basin full of things to clean and mend the gash on his shoulder.

"Top off." Pankratz ordered and Eskel moved to comply. He wasn't quite sure why he was following the professor's words so easily, but something told him he would be in deep trouble if he tried to argue with this man. Eskel pulled his armor and shirt off, watching as Pankratz filled the basin with water and organized the other items about in order, cloth, needle and thread, salve, and finally bandages. 

"Alright, let's see what you did to yourself." The professor said and stepped around Eskel to look at his shoulder. He let out a low noise, poking and prodding at the wound a bit before giving a nod and set to work. He cleaned to wound, washing it out best he could with water, then sewed it neatly and Eskel knew it was going to be his "prettiest" scar, the salve stung a bit and made the Witcher wince and the professor apologized, dabbing the edges with the other cloth before grabbing the bandages and wrapping Eskel's shoulder.

"There you are. All done." Pankratz said happily and Eskel looked at the bandages.

"Thank you." Eskel said, looking up at the professor, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he saw that Pankratz's eyes were stuck on his naked chest and the very faint scent of lust peppered the air.

"Enjoying the view?" Eskel asked and Pankratz jumped slightly, blinking rapidly, and looked back at Eskel's face.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying the sights." Pankratz said with a small smile before turning around and going about cleaning up the mess he'd made. Eskel smiled a little bit more, watching as he moves about with a sort of elegance that made Eskel want to watch him all day.

"Can't argue with that." Eskel said, his eyes now sticking to the professor's hindquarters and Pankratz looked at him with a lifted brow for the words but smirked when he saw Eskel staring at his rear.

"See something _you_ like?" Pankratz asked and Eskel chuckled quietly.

"Perhaps." he said and the professor smiled coyly, putting down what he was working on cleaning up and walked over to Eskel, the Witcher's eyes never leaving him as he came about and easily straddled his lap, Eskel's hands finding their place naturally on his hips.

"Only perhaps?" Pankratz asked as he leaned forward and let their lips barely touch, Eskel groaned softly as his hands tightened their grip, his pants suddenly feeling all too tight. The professor smiled widely, pressing his hips down against Eskel's.

"Either that's a very cleverly concealed dagger, or, you're very much happy to see me." Pankratz said and Eskel just groaned as the professor rolled his hips against Eskel's, making the friction of his pants against his cock deliciously painful.

"Happy, very happy." Eskel said and the professor laughed softly.

"Good." He said and gently kissed Eskel's lips. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, the Witcher licking for access into Pankratz's mouth but the professor kept backing ever every time, teasing him while grinding his hips harder down onto Eskel's lap and making him growl.

"You treat every Witcher you mean with just hospitality?" Eskel asked when the professor pulls back and leans up enough to start undoing his pants, a playful smile on his lips.

"Believe in trying everything at least once." Pankratz said and Eskel laughs. "Besides, a few months without sex… Why not start fresh with a Witcher, hmm?" Pankratz asked and Eskel growled at that thought. If the professor hadn't had sex in a while, he'd need proper care, a good stretching. Pankratz smiled sweetly as he pulls down his pants enough so he could kick them off entirely, settling back in on Eskel's lap, and as if he can read his mind…

"Just because I haven't had sex, doesn't mean I didn't take care of myself." he said and Eskel's hands greedily went back to the professor's hips and trailed his fingers across the man's now bare behind, his fingers kneading across the plump cheeks and making the professor shiver. Eskel's fingers soon find their goal and he gently presses a finger against the professor's hole, groaning at how loose it still was from a late-night play session, and Pankratz shivered as he wrapped his arms around the Witcher's shoulder and gripped his hair. 

"You know what they say about Witcher, yes?" Eskel asked against the professor's cheek, breathing hard as he pressed his finger against the man's loose hole. Pankratz nodded quickly.

"Mhmm." He groaned and Eskel chuckled.

"Good. That part's true." Eskel growled and Pankratz moaned when the wolf bit his neck gently. "Now the question is… do you wan all of it?" He growled as he trailed kisses across the professor's neck and jaw.

"Want it. Want all of it." Pankratz groaned into Eskel's hair, hugging his head closer and the Witcher chuckled quietly.

"Oil?" He asked and was surprised by the lack of it when the professor just reached across the table and produced a vial of the stuff.

"Of course." Eskel breathed a laugh, Pankratz laughing as well, as Eskel oiled up his fingers and went to work opening the professor's body to him. One finger pressed in quickly with how loose it was, and Pankratz groaned as he pressed down to the digit. One finger soon became two and Eskel worked them inside the man, listening to each and every noise that it drew out of him, a smirk forming on his lips as he watched the professor squirm.

Three fingers now. Eskel worked him steadily, ignoring the growing tightness in his own pants in favor of lavishing the professor in his attentions. A fourth finger was finally added and the professor's back bowed at the feeling of being so full, his nails scratching down Eskel's neck which made the Witcher growl and pull his lips back, moving his fingers faster inside the professor and just because he could Eskel worked the fingers of his other hand inside the man.

Pankratz cried out as the other four fingers slicked in beside the others, his hips stuttering before trying to press down on the wonderous feeling of them inside him. The professor finally pulled himself enough from the pleasure haze to release his grip of Eskel's hair and neck in favor of reaching down and began fumbling with the Witcher's laces, pulling them hurriedly while still rocking himself back on those wondrously thick digits.

Eskel growled when his trousers were finally undone, his cock pulled free of the clothed prison and now throbbed with the desire to be buried inside the professor who was staring down at it hungrily, the scent of lust and want filling the room and Eskel growled again as he removed one hand and fumbled for the vial of oil. Once he found it, he shoved it into the professor's hands who then quickly poured out a generous amount and began slicking up the Witcher's cock while Eskel removed all his fingers. 

Pankratz whined with want when Eskel's fingers slipped free, leaving him terribly empty. Eskel shushed him and swatted away the professor's hands from his cock before placing a firm grip on his hips and lifting the smaller man. Pankratz yelped as he was lifted, placing his hand son Eskel's shoulders for balance and was about to ask what the hell he was thinking to do that so suddenly, but when Eskel started to lower him and, with no help needed, felt the Witcher's cock gently poke at his hole the professors whole body shivered almost violently and he gripped Eskel's shoulders tight.

Eskel kept his face pressed to the professor's neck, breathing out in harsh puffs as his cock was swallowed up by the man's wondrously warm hole, amazed that it still felt so tight around him. He lowered the man down till he was comfortably sitting on his knot, licking a long stripe up the professor's neck and making the man moan.

"Sorry, this may not last that long." Eskel said with a shy smirk. "You feel," Eskel groaned. "So good." His hips bucked up, using his hands to help lift and lower the professor onto him. Pankratz moaned at the feeling.

"'Is ok." He breathed, running his nose gently across Eskel's hair. "Don't think I will either." Eskel let out a breathy chuckle and planted his feet on the ground, his grip on Pankratz's hips tightening, and began to thrust into the man. The professors head falling back as he moaned, hugging Eskel's shoulders and digging his fingers into the Witcher's shoulders as he bounced along Eskel's wonderfully filling cock. 

It didn't take long before Eskel could feel his knot starting to swell up, growling as he gripped the professor's hips tighter and thrusting into him harder, pressing deeper, pulling the man's hips down. Pankratz gasped and moaned as he gripped Eskel's hair, hugging the Witcher's face to his neck as Eskel seemed to love leaving love bites along the smooth column, using his nose to push his top aside and leaving even more across his collar bone. 

"Oh... Oh, gods!" Pankratz moaned and Eskel pulled his hips down harder, pushing into him more until finally an almost audible 'pop' sounded as Eskel's knot finally slipped inside the professor and the man cried out loudly as the knot swelled quickly once inside his channel and pressed against everything so perfectly that the professor saw stars. Painting his shirt and the Witcher's chest with white as he trembled through his orgasm, the spasming of his body making Eskel's grip on him tighten and he need only grind his hips a few more times before he too was hitting his peak and pilling inside the professor. 

Both men panted and shivered through their orgasms, clinging tightly to the other, Pankratz letting out the occasional whimper as when Eskel's spent was almost done, another wave came through and filled him even more. 

When Eskel finally slumped back against the chair he was in, Pankratz curled against him the best he could and rested his head against the Witcher's shoulders as he still breathed rather quickly. Eskel's hands idly trailing across his back and occasionally teasing the professor by reaching down and pressing his fingers on either side of where they were connected to each other. 

"That… Was wonderful. Thank you, Witcher." Pankratz said quietly, and Eskel snorted.

"No, thank you. Haven't had it that good in…" Eskel trailed off, thinking, then let out a harsh sigh. "So long." He finished and Pankratz smiled tiredly up at him, wrapping his arms around Eskel's shoulders lazily, and nuzzled into his neck.

"One day… It will be better." He said drowsily and Eskel just smiled, rubbing the professors back still until his breathing evened out with sleep. Eskel wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, and closed his eyes as he slipped into a lazy meditative state to contently wait out his knot. 

~~~~

"Damn." Eskel glanced at Lambert. "Didn't know you had it in you, Eskel!" the youngest wolf grinned.

"What? Getting my knot wet?" Eskel asked and Lambert pointed at him.

"That. Yes. You always complain about brothel girls bitching about you for it." Lambert said and Eskel rolled his eyes. 

"Excuse me for wanting to have a full experience." Eskel snorted and the group laughed. They had all finished yet another round of drinks and flagged the barmaid down for another round when a voice outside their group yelled exasperatedly. 

"Not another one! What's with you fucking Witcher's?! Did you start having meetings?!" Everyone at the table looked at the door and both Lambert and Eskel smiled widely.

"Geralt!" They both said cheerfully and their brother's brow lifted when his eyes settled on the rather large group of gathered Witcher's.

"Did I miss a notice? Do we do meetings now?" Geralt asked and everyone stared at him like he'd just got stabbed.

"He… He made a joke!" Terik exclaimed. 

"Is he feeling alright?" Letho asked Eskel.

"Is he somehow sick?" Zerrin asked. Lambert and Eskel both laughed loudly as Geralt rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"Nah, that's the influence of his bard right there." Lambert said with a grin as Eskel pulled a chair from another table over.

"Ah, finally pulled his head from his ass then did he?" Coen asked with a grin and Geralt gave him a show of his middle finger.

"That he did!" Eskel said happily. "We were told that Geralt would be bringing his new boy toy to winter with us this year." He said and Geralt nodded.

"Jaskier is quite excited about it all." Geralt said.

"Where is he, by the way?" Terik asked, looking about the tavern as if he would know who he was looking for. "It's about high time we meet the man who has helped improve people's opinion of us!" 

"Agreed" Zerrin nodded and Geralt huffed, rubbing a hand down his face as the barmaid brought them all a round of drinks and he asked her for one more. 

"He had to try and catch a stall before it closed. His lute needed new strings." Geralt took a drink from his mug. "One broke. Cut his fucking hand open too." Geralt growled with a shake of his head.

"Aww, is the precious White Wolf worried about his itty bitty bard?" Terik teased and Geralt just glared at him.

"Yes." Geralt said and everyone shut up. No one had ever really seen this side of Geralt, it was new, it was interesting. Coen opened his mouth to break the silence but stopped and froze when a familiar voice broke through the tavern.

"Geralt~! I made it!" Every Witcher's head snapped towards the door, watching as a brightly coloured bard came bounding in, eyes glued to the strings in his hand. "He even gave me a deal if I bought more then one set! Can you beli----" The bard's voice trailed off as he looked over each Witcher in turn and Geralt's brow lifted slightly as they all stared at one another.

"Julian?" Lambert and Aiden asked at the same time, the bard flinched.

"Julek?" Arris asked shortly after, the bard flinched again.

"Professor Pankratz?" Eskel questioned, looking at Geralt as the White wolf's brow lifted even higher.

"What the fuck did you do now, Jaskier?" Geralt asked and Jaskier laughed nervously.

"Uhm… Them?" Jaskier answered, pointing at the table.


	10. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We will talk boundaries, later." Geralt growled softly and Jaskier's brow lifted.
> 
> "Boundaries?" Jaskier asked and the wolf nodded, nipping his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt/Jaskier
> 
> YAY~!!!   
> There is some Drama at the beginning of this one, but then... SMUT!

"Pardon?" Geralt asked, his brow still high on his head and Jaskier looked about sheepishly.

"Julek." Jaskier looked at the bearded Witcher with no hair, smiling widely. 

"Ah, dear Hunter!" Jaskier chirped happily.

"Nice to see you are doing better." Coen said and Jaskier smiled still, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, well…" Jaskier peeked at Geralt, the white-haired Witcher still staring at him with a lifted brow. 

"Do I need to full fill my promise?" Coen asked and that's when everything clicked for the other at the table.

"He's the dragon!?" Terik asked.

"You're fucking shitting me." Lambert groused, staring wide-eyed at Jaskier and the bard looked sheepish.

"We all fucked a fucking dragon?" Letho asked.

"What the fuck were you guys talking about before we walked in here?" Geralt growled, looking at the other Witcher's. 

"Best fucks of our lives." Aiden supplied helpfully. "And apparently we were all talking about your bard there." He added, looking back ad Jaskier.

"Awww," The bard placed a hand over his chest. "I was your best?" He asked the table and each Witcher gave small nods. "Here that, Geralt? I'm the best. You have something to look forward too." Jaskier added and suddenly all attention was on Geralt.

"You haven't fucking him yet?!" Terik squealed in mocking delight and Geralt growled.

"Why the fuck not, Geralt?" Lambert asked, grinning at his brother. 

"Seriously, that fine ass is following you around and you haven't tried _once_?" Zerrin asked and Jaskier looked guilty as he inched closer to Geralt. 

"I _was_ going to make it special… At Kaer Morhen…" Geralt growled, his grip on his mug white-knuckled, and Jaskier smiled as he easily slipped himself into Geralt's lap and placed a gentle kiss on his Witcher's lips.

"And we can still wait. Remember, I told you we take this at your pace." Jaskier said and Geralt relaxed slightly, his gaze stuck on the table and lips twisted in a scowl. 

"What do you mean "on his terms", Julek?" Coen asked, eyeing Geralt.

"Well…" Jaskier looked to the side, frowning some. Geralt growled, frowning hard as he stared at the table. Everyone gave confused looks to one another while Jaskier gently ran his fingers through Geralt's hair.

"Speaking of… Where is your sorceress, Geralt?" Letho asked, brow lifted. Geralt's grip on his mug was now so tight the thing actually broke and Jaskier squeaked quietly at the sudden cracking noise.

"Yennefer is off with Ciri. " Jaskier supplied quietly, trying to reign in the unease he feels whenever the sorceress' name was said since Geralt was now busy trying to help the barmaid clean up the mess and of course saying he would pay to replace the mug. "If you don't know, Ciri is Geralt's child surprise," Jaskier said. "He found me not long after you," Jaskier looked at Eskel. "Came by Oxenfurt with the girl and asked for me to join him." Jaskier said and Coen scowled at the white-haired Witcher.

"Seriously?" Coen growled and Geralt's brow lifted. "I noticed you didn't freak out about hearing your bard is a dragon like the others." Coen said. "Does that mean he told you?" 

"He did." Geralt growled.

"Has he also told you what you are to him?" Coen asked and Geralt's eyes snapped to Jaskier when the bard hissed at Coen.

"Jaskier?" Geralt asked and the bard sighed, looking away from Geralt as a lush slowly crawls over his cheeks.

"Dragons mate for life, Geralt. They only pick one to be that special person." Coen pointed at Geralt. "You, Geralt of Rivia, are his." Coen supplied and Geralt's eyes widened as he looked at Jaskier.

"Jaskier." Geralt said, reaching up to trace a finger across the bard's jaw and make him look back at him. "Is that true?" The Witcher asked and Jaskier sighed, not meeting the Witcher's gaze as he gives a small nod.

"I…" Jaskier started but trailed off. "It was an accident… To start… Then it just sort of… got more." Jaskier frowned, looking at his hands and fiddling with his nails. "After the djinn… When you saved me, I realized that I was following you more as my mate, while still as your barker, desiring to make people see you, all Witchers, as I do." Jaskier mumbled, refusing to meet Geralt's eye.

"So… you saw me, as your mate. You followed me because your body wanted me?" Geralt asked, a defensive edge to his tone, and Jaskier's eyes finally snapped to him.

"N-no! I followed you first because I wanted to learn more about you, have the adventure." Jaskier said.

"You're a dragon, what more adventure could there be?" Geralt asked.

"Do you understand how controlling a dragon's family can be, Geralt?" Coen asked suddenly, the other Witcher's at the table staying silent as they let them work out their issues. Geralt frowned.

"Dragons can be very… traditional." Jaskier said, frowning. "They don’t parade about and draw attention to themselves, especially as a bard and singing about Witchers." Jaskier frowned some, looking down again. 

"Julek almost died, Geralt." Coen said, glaring at the white-haired Witcher when his head snapped towards Coen.

"Hunter." Jaskier hissed, frowning as he gave the Griffin a disapproving look.

"No. He needs to know, to understand what he almost fucking did to you." Coen growled, pointing at Geralt. "He was wearing the same clothes from the day of whatever you did to him. Ripped, cut, bleeding, I could see his ribs you whoreson. He was pale as a fucking ghost." Coen snarled at Geralt and the wolf's eyes snapped back at Jaskier.

"It wasn't… It wasn't that bad…" Jaskier tried and Coen growled at him, making the bard shrink back and stay silent. 

"Whatever you did to him almost killed him. A rejection of a dragon's chosen mate can kill them, Geralt!" Coen growled.

I… He…" Geralt looked between the two of them, a frown hard on his lips before finally settling his gaze on Jaskier.

"Is that why you cried when you saw me?" Eskel asked and Jaskier nodded ever so slightly. "I've been told Geralt and I look similar in a lot of ways…" Eskel adds Jaskier nods once again, fiddling with his nails. "Is that why you…?" 

"Oh, gods no." Jaskier said, looking towards Eskel. "No. I did that because I wanted too and what I said was true, that I hadn't had sex in months… So…" Jaskier trailed off, looking away again. Geralt frowned still, dipping his head to look at Jaskier. 

"Have you told him wh--" Coen started.

"No! Good gods, hunter!" Jaskier said in exasperation. "I just got the Witcher back, I wasn't going to scare him off by blurting everything out." Jaskier said and Coen just smirked.

"Tell me what?" Geralt asked, looking between the two of them and Jaskier rolled his eyes, giving Coen a small glare when the Griffin smirked. A long time passed and Jaskier refused to say anything so Coen pipped up.

"Your dragon is female." Coen said and those Witcher's who were in the middle of their drink spewed it all over the table while the others stared dumbly.

"Uhm, excuse me, mister Griffin Witcher." Coen looked at Arris. "But we all slept with him, he's definitely male." Arris added, Letho nodding from his chin perch on the Crane's shoulder. 

"It's internal." Jaskier said with a roll of his eyes. "Dragons are few and far between these days… Certain males started being born with the ability to carry children… Children of dying species." Jaskier looked at Geralt when the Witcher sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Hold up," Jaskier looked over at Zerrin when the Bear spoke. "Any dying species?" He asked and Jaskier smiled.

"If you are asking if I can carry Witcher children?" Jaskier asked and Zerrin nodded slowly. "Then yes. A cousin of mine is actually mated to one of you from the Manticore school. They have three children, another on the way." Jaskier supplied and Every Witcher at the table sucked in a breath. "And before you ask," Jaskier said loudly, pointing a look towards Terik when the Witcher opened his mouth. "I don't have any children. Have to be in season to catch." 

"Ah, now it makes sense." Coen said, smiling. "Geralt never invited you to Kaer Morhen for the winter. So you've never felt the need to tell him about it all." Jaskier nods, touching his finger to his nose and Coen snorted a laugh, shaking his head.

"Winter?" Geralt asked and Jaskier nods some.

"Dragons go into a mating season during winter." Geralt's lips parted ever so slightly. "I've never had a partner to help me through mine, always tried to sleep through it." Geralt frowned and wrapped his arms around Jaskier's waist, pulling him closer to him and kissed his jaw.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Geralt mumbled against his skin and Jaskier shook his head, smiling softly.

"Don't worry, love. You came back, you apologized enough." Jaskier said and Geralt let out a wounded noise as he pressed closer to Jaskier. The bard smiled as he wrapped his arms around Geralt's head and gently hugged him, pressing gentle kisses into his hair while Geralt kept himself firmly pressed against him.

"Alright… I think we've had enough mushy feels for this evening." Lambert announced and everyone laughed softly. "Cool that you can have kids, though, Julian." He said and Jaskier laughed softly.

"Well, I think proper introductions are in first order." Jaskier said with a smile and the Witcher's laughed, then proceeded to go around the table with their names, Geralt keeping himself firmly pressed against his bard. 

"Lovely, it's wonderful to see you all, even under these… Odd circumstances." Jaskier said with a smile, looking over at Arris. "This is new?" The bard asked, motioning towards Arris perched possessively on Letho's lap and the Crane blushed with a nod.

"Yes… I, ah… I told everyone about the night you took care of me." Arris said. "And Letho sort of… Pulled me over?" Arris said and Letho laughed softly.

"Everyone deserves to have someone." Letho said and everyone stared at the Viper. "What?" He snapped.

"Never expected you to be a romantic, Letho." Terik grinned and the Viper flipped him off, Arris chuckling the whole time as he leaned into the Viper.

"I have a question." Zerrin piped up. "If Jaskier here can have Witcher children… Does that mean we could all have a go at him again during his season and have children?" He asked, smirking, and Jaskier gaped at him while Geralt began to growl.

"Not asking like that, I don't think." Aiden said with a smirk, Geralt now glaring daggers at the Bear who was laughing heartily. 

"Calm, love. He didn't mean it." Jaskier said, petting Geralt's hair. 

"I didn't?" Zerrin asked a coy smirk on his lips and Jaskier rolled his eyes.

"Dumb ass." Aiden said into his mug.

"Look here… I'm only ever having my mate's children unless he is alright with others. Till then, not happening." Jaskier said with a stern voice, though his eyes were full of playfulness, Zerrin just grinned and held his hands up in defense. 

"My choice?" Geralt looks at Jaskier.

"Of course, my love." Jaskier said with a smile.

"Why only mine?" Geralt asked with a tilt of his head.

"It pains me how little you know about dragons…" Coen groaned. "Jaskier's you're mate, at last soon to be mate if I'm gathering," Jaskier nods slowly. "He is also female, which means that he will look to you for protection and guidance. You are his "alpha", so to speak. If he is to have any other partner other then you, you have to give your permission." Coen finished and Geralt stared wide-eyed at Jaskier.

"You've never needed permission to bed another before. Even after Ciri and I came to get you… You went off wit---" 

"That large blonde fellow? Jaskier cut him off and rolled his eyes when Geralt nodded. "I didn't sleep with him. He was insulting Witcher's." Jaskier grumbled and Geralt's brow lifted.

"He never showed up again for the entirety of the two days were in that town." Geralt said and Jaskier looked away.

"He was being a rude insulting ass hole…" Geralt's face went pale at what Jaskier was insinuating and the bard rolled his eyes. "He's not dead either. I tied him to his bed… Naked… Covered in honey…" Jaskier smiles widely and Geralt suddenly starts laughing, hiding his face in Jaskier's neck.

"Damn. Remind me to run some ideas by you, Julian." Aiden said with a grin and everyone around the table groaned.

"So, dare I ask if you haven't fucked the bard yet," Terik began. "Does that mean your sorceress is your best fuck as of thus far?" The Witcher smirked and Geralt rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Not even." Geralt growled and Jaskier's brow lifted. "Wouldn't even try taking the knot." Geralt said on a shrug and Jaskier had to bite his lip.

"Seriously? Why not?" Lambert asked and Geralt shrugs again.

"Said it was too "weird" and that it was never going to be put in more than what was already there. Said it was big enough that I didn't need to shove the knot in." Geralt said, drinking from his new mug and everyone just stared at the Witcher.

"My love," Jaskier said quietly. "Have you… Ever had someone take your knot?" He asked and Geralt looked away, embarrassed, and Jaskier giggled in delight as a wave of lust rolled off the bard's scent and had all Witcher's at the table closing their eyes and taking a deep breath. 

"I know you said you wanted it to be special, at Kaer Morhen, but Geralt my love…" Jaskier whined, wiggling in the wolf's lap, and Geralt snorted as he leaned back in his seat and gently swatted Jaskier's hip.

"Go on then." Geralt said and Jaskier grinned happily and jumped off his lap, Geralt quickly swatting his ass and making him squeak in surprise, and disappeared into the crowd. 

"Uhm, what's he doing?" Lambert asked, following after the bard with his eyes until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Getting us a room." Geralt said, taking a long drink from his mug as he chugged the ale to finish it off. 

"not going to wait till Kaer Morhen then?" Eskel asked with a smirk. 

"No point. Partly because of you ass holes and bringing up Yennefer, he still thinks I want her." Geralt sticks the tip of his tongue out and grimaces. "And because I can always make his season a special thing instead." Geralt looked a Coen, the Griffin glaring at him.

"Hurt him again Geralt, and I will hurt you." Coen said and Geralt just nodded. 

"Geralt~!" Jaskier's voice rang out from across the tavern and the wolf smiled as he rose from his seat and reached into his pocket, throwing a good chunk of coin onto the table even though he only had three drinks. Everyone stared at the coin in surprise.

"If you'll excuse me… I'm going to prove I'm a better fuck then all of you." Geralt said with a feral grin and everyone gawked, watching as Geralt wove through the crowd. Jaskier's loud squealing could be heard and everyone caught a small glimpse of Geralt carrying the bard to the second floor over his shoulder, the bard laughing happily.

~~~~

Jaskier laughed gleefully as he slapped at Geralt's back, kicking his feet about as Geralt carried him to their room. He had to bend at a weird angle to get the key from his bard, but he was successful and unlocked the door and threw the bard across the room and onto the bed, perfectly in the center of the mattress and Jaskier laughed even more.

"Hey! Be gentle!" Jaskier laughed. "My lady doesn't deserve such brutal treatment!" He added and Geralt lifted a brow, staring at the bard as he locked the door.

"And you do?" He asked and Jaskier just grinned.

"Well… I did rather enjoy it when that burly Bear fucked me against a tree." Jaskier said and Geralt growled, slowly removing his swords and letting them fall to the floor. "Or when Letho shoved _both_ of his cocks into me." Geralt snarled, his armor now falling to the floor as he slowly got closer to Jaskier, the bard now quickly putting his lute and bags down safely and crawling to the edge of the bed. "Or when Terik bent me in ha--" 

Geralt snarled loudly, having removed his armor completely and his shirt, and pounced the bard. Geralt loomed over Jaskier, pressing him into the mattress, lips pulled back in a snarl, and Jaskier just smiled up at him. Excitement, want, need, desire, love… His scent was full of it and Geralt bent down and pressed his face into Jaskier's neck to get more of that smell, groaning as the smells killed his nose.

"Think they can hear us downstairs?" Jaskier asked suddenly and Geralt growled.

"If we are loud enough." Geralt growled out and Jaskier just smiled widely, lust and need now overpowering his scent and Geralt grinned against his neck.

"Then you best make me scream, my love." Jaskier said with a smirk and Geralt laughed.

"Cocky bard." Geralt growled, pulling back enough to fish about in the bags next to Jaskier's lute, looking for a vial of oil he knows the bard had with him. 

"Rude Witcher." Jaskier retorted and Geralt smirked.

"Loud." Geralt said, pulling out the vial.

"Brute." Jaskier grinned.

"Slut." Geralt growled.

"Your slut." Jaskier said, grinning wider and Geralt groaned.

"Mine." Geralt growled, leaning down to steal the bard's lips in a demanding kiss. Jaskier moaned breathlessly against Geralt's lips, wrapping his arms around his wolf's shoulders and hugging him close. Geralt's hands gripping at Jaskier's hips, pulling him closer, grinding their hips together and making them both moan and pant as their clothed cocks rubbed against each other.

"Show me, Jask." Geralt growled. "Prove it." Geralt said, licking gently against Jaskier's lips. At first, Jaskier didn't get it, didn't understand what Geralt was talking about, but then the hesitant grip on Jaskier's hips made it click and the bard smiled sweetly. Geralt's medallion hummed against their chests and Geralt blinked, one moment his bard looked completely human, the next those gorgeous cornflower blues were slited and glowing bright, framed in ruby red scales that traveled from below his eyes and around his brow to frame his face and down. 

Geralt groaned at the sight of his bard like this and leaned back in to devour his mouth, licking his way inside as Jaskier moaned at the demanding kiss. His hands tightening in Geralt's hair as he tried to hold the wolf closer to him, their tongues fighting over dominance of the kiss, and Geralt nipped at his bard's tongue, making Jaskier gasp.

Geralt smirked into the kiss as Jaskier growled playfully at him while his hands worked their way into the bard's clothes, the vial of oil still in his grip, and he began to push and tug at Jaskier's clothing. Something ripped but neither of them cared enough to find out what and Jaskier's doublet and shirt were soon on the floor and Geralt's fingers were now working on the bard's laces. 

Jaskier moaned into Geralt's mouth just as the wolf leaned away and began trailing kisses along his jaw and neck, panting as he kept his fingers tangled in Geralt's hair. He only let go when Geralt got too low with his trail of kisses, the wolf having gone from his neck and just kept going as he followed the trail of scales across his body, and his arms bent uncomfortably, releasing his grip to fist the sheets below them while Geralt had finished undoing his trousers and was pulling them off while still laying kisses across his body. The wolf's lips just barely touching his bards hard cock as he sprung free from its confinements and just kept going until the trousers were completely off only then did Geralt come back up. 

Geralt had lifted Jaskier's legs so that they rested on his shoulders, smirking as he placed soft kisses and bites to Jaskier's inner thigh while crawling back up the bard's body. Jaskier was a trembling mess by the time Geralt reached his waist, the wolf grinning hungrily at his bard, his fingers pressing against his thighs in a tighter grip as his head dipped down again and his tongue lapped across Jaskier's balls and continued in a long stipe across the bards cock. 

"Ooh-oh, fuck!" Jaskier moaned as Geralt's tongue flicked off the tip of his cock, a hard breath leaving him as he forced himself to look back down just in time to see Geralt curling his tongue and pulled Jaskier's cock into his mouth and proceeded to swallow him down. He will forever deny it later, but the sight alone had Jaskier babbling incoherent warnings before he was spilling his load down Geralt's throat, the wolf only letting out a choked noise at the suddenness but swallowed it all down dutifully. 

Jaskier moaned and shivered throughout his high, babbling nonsense that Geralt thought was absolutely adorable. Finally lifting his head from Jaskier's cock, Geralt let his tongue hang from his mouth, a good amount of his bards spent still on it, and let it drip from his tongue down the bard's body and across his hole. A cocky grin on his face when the last of it dripped from his tongue.

"Well…" Jaskier breathed. "I don't think you'd be needing the oil." He panted out and Geralt snorted, grinning even more as he shook his head.

"Oh no, we'll still need it." Geralt said and Jaskier sat upright as best he could, watching as Geralt undid his own trousers and Jaskier's mouth watered, eyes widened, and cock immediately started to get hard again at the sight of the monster Geralt just untucked from his trousers.

"What the ever-loving… Cock." Jaskier said and Geralt snorted in amusement.

"You realize you are almost as big as Zerrin, right?" Jaskier said and Geralt's brow lifted slightly.

"I don't think I needed to know that." He growled and Jaskier giggled in delight, grinning up at Geralt with a lick of his lips that had the wolf growling at him again.

"Then best not let my mind wander to other things, my love." Jaskier said and Geralt's lips pulled back in a snarling smirk and popped the top on the vial of oil. He slicked up his fingers with it ever so slightly before shoving two digits in at the same time, shoving Jaskier's own spent inside of his body as he does so, and the bard's back bows out as he arched into the touch, crying out loudly. Geralt used his free hand to lift Jaskier's leg, laying kisses and bites along the soft inner skin while scratching his nails across the line of scales on the outside, the bard keening and moaning loudly as Geralt stretched his hole, the Witcher shoving a third finger inside his bard and spreading them out.

Jaskier's body twisting and trembling in the wolf's grip as he moans, the Witcher now adding a fourth finger and hooking his fingers up which made Jaskier see stars, his hips bucking up into the sensation and Geralt growled. Curling his arm around Jaskier's leg on his shoulder Geralt added another two fingers into his bard, making the man twist, even more, crying out, and Geralt dipped his head and shoved his tongue inside as well. Geralt growled loudly as the taste of Jaskier's spent touched his tongue again, working his bard open wider, tasting every inch he could reach, hooking his fingers just right as he thrust them inside until Jaskier's body was seizing up around him again, painting his stomach white and Geralt growled with satisfaction as he leaned back once again and licked his lips, eating up the view of his completely debauched bard.

"Holy… Fuck… Sweet Melitele's ample bosom…" Jaskier panted out and Geralt snorted.

"For a dragon… You sure aren't lasting very long." Geralt teased and Jaskier laughed breathlessly. 

"Oh-hoh, dear Witcher… Just you wait." Jaskier waved a hand about. "Your knot is going inside me, then we'll see how long _you_ last." Jaskier said and Geralt rolled his eyes.

"If you can take it." He growled. "I could hurt you." Geralt said and Jaskier scoffed, loudly. 

"If I can take the Bear, _and_ Letho's two cocks at once, you my dear Witcher will be fucking glorious." Jaskier said, grinning at Geralt and the Witcher rolled his eyes. "Now, if you please…" Jaskier wiggled his hips to make his point and Geralt smiled at him with a small shake of his head. 

Geralt poured out the oil onto his hand and even more onto his achingly hard cock, brow lifted ever so slightly as his knot was already partially formed from all his activities thus far with his bard. He let out a puff of air and looked back and Jaskier, completely awed at the man -dragon- before him, sun-kissed skin decorated with crimson scale and eyes so blue glittering like gems, Geralt groaned and dove forward. He guided Jaskier's legs to wrap around his waist then held his hips and lined himself up to his bard, stealing the bard's lips in a deep kiss, and pushed in.

Both of them moaned out as Geralt sunk into the wonderful heat of Jaskier's body, the bard's back arcing to press further against Geralt to get more contact, make him deeper faster, just more. Geralt stopped just as the top of his knot rubbed against the edges of Jaskier's hole and he trembled with want to go further, but he didn't want to risk hurting his bard so before he could protest Geralt started to move. Jaskier moaned loudly when Geralt began thrusting into him, being so wonderfully full of his Witcher, his hands immediately went to his stomach and made him moan when he could feel the tip of Geralt's cock push against the skin with every thrust in.

Geralt growled as he took Jaskier's mouth, nipping and sucking on the bard's lips and tongue, anchoring his knees on the bed to get momentum for each thrust, making the weak leg posts creak in protest as Geralt picked up his pace and thrust harder, faster, making his bard cry out loudly. Geralt pulled away from his bard's mouth in favor of pressing into his neck, the bard's arms wrapping around him and holding him tight while scratching along his shoulders, and Geralt grunted and moaned as every breath in was filled of Jaskier. Geralt groaned when he felt that tight coil in his belly, his pleasure building, and threatening to snap, he shallowed his thrusts and tried to pull back but Jaskier snarled and grabbed either side of his face, pulling him back to glare at him.

"I swear to all the gods, Geralt. If you don't fuck your knot into me I will go ask one of your brothers!" Jaskier growled and Geralt's lips pulled back into a snarl at the idea of Eskel or Lambert being inside what was _his_ and slammed his hips forward. Jaskier cried out so loudly Geralt was certain that everyone could hear him as his knot shoved its way inside the bard's body, Geralt's vision whiting out at the sudden feeling around it and he tried to fuck himself deeper into the bard, pressing his face into Jaskier's neck once again as he snarled and groaned. Jaskier could feel the knot swelling, getting even bigger then Eskel's, and he let out a sobbing moan at the feel of being so full and Geralt was still trying to fuck deeper, the swell still going until it _finally_ stopped, pressing into every deliciously sensitive place inside and Jaskier's body tightened around him. Geralt let out a shaky whine, licking along Jaskier's neck and growled when he bucked his hips one last time and both men moaned loudly as the wolf started to spill inside his bard.

Jaskier's nails dug into Geralt's shoulder, pulling him closer, moaning and trembling as his wolf just kept spilling into him. Geralt's nose pressed firmly against his bard's neck, arms wrapped firmly around his waist and holding him close as he breaths hard, grunting every now and then as he grinds his hips to chase that high he was feeling, Geralt's mouth laving kisses and licks across Jaskier's neck until he finds a desired spot and bites down. Jaskier whimpers, his nails digging in deeper, and moans as Geralt finally stops spilling in him and pulls back from the bite to lick across it and clean the blood from the mark he left. 

Both of them looked down to where Geralt was tied to his bard, groaning out rather loudly when Geralt's eyes fell upon the taught dome of his bard's stomach and reached over to trace his fingers across the top of the dome, making Jaskier shiver with a whine. Geralt grinned suddenly, the thought of Jaskier heavy with a child, his child, any child, made his cock give one final twitch, one last wave spilling into the bard, and both men groaned as Geralt kissed along Jaskier's neck and jaw.

"Pent up, were you?" Jaskier asked, panting hard.

"Hmm." Geralt growled, nipping at the bard's ear, making him shiver, his fingers still playing with the dome of Jaskier's stomach.

"Ugh, please don't tell me we found you a new kink." Jaskier said and Geralt chuckled, leaning back to smirk down at his bard, smirking, even more, when he saw how debauched and ruined he looked with his bite decorating the dragon's neck. 

"Perhaps… You love it though." Geralt said and Jaskier rolled his eyes with a smile. "I have no idea who long we…" Geralt looked back down at where they were connected. 

"Well…" Jaskier said, looking to the side. "Experience says half an hour, maybe a tiny bit longer." Geralt growled softly. "For you though, I'm going to guess longer. You're fucking huge." Jaskier said and Geralt just grinned, rolling them onto their sides and hugged the bard close to him, snuffling at his neck.

"We will talk boundaries, later." Geralt growled softly and Jaskier's brow lifted.

"Boundaries?" Jaskier asked and the wolf nodded, nipping his shoulder.

"About the others. They looked… Excited, when the topic of you being able to carry came up." Geralt said and Jaskier laughed softly. 

"Going to let me carry other Witcher's offspring then?" Jaskier teased and Geralt just nuzzled in closer. 

"Maybe. Details later." Geralt said and Jaskier blushed bright red, giggling quietly, tucking himself impossibly closer to Geralt, and soon they were both asleep.

~~~~

The moaning made every Witcher downstairs either cover their ears or blush. Aiden and Lambert excusing themselves for no doubt what would be a quickie behind the tavern from listening to the bard get so loud. Even Letho, who really didn't give Arris any other option, picked the Crane up and threw him over his shoulder as he excused them and left. The remaining Witcher's laughing and putting bets down on how soon it would be till they received news of Jaskier's firstborn with Geralt.


	11. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winter, they all went their own ways, save for Arris and Letho, the two stuck together at the hip, and it wasn't long after that each Witcher received word that Jaskier would be expecting his first pup with Geralt. Aiden won the betting pool, he was the only one who guessed that the could would catch their first season together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it~! I'm done!

All nine of the Witcher's decided to winter at Kaer Morhen for the season. While most of them were expected, when they had reached the gates and Vesemir appeared he just stared at them all with an unreadable look before settling on Jaskier and said "You pick the most interesting company" then embraced the bard like he was a brother. All the Witcher's were stunned stupid at this and Lambert, bless his heart, asked if Jaskier fucked the old man too to which he was smacked over the head while Jaskier gagged playfully and Vesemir just rolled his eyes. 

That evening it was explained that Jaskier had found Vesemir on one of his hunts and if it weren't for him the old wolf wouldn't be there anymore and Geralt held his bard closer, nuzzling his neck, while the old wolf told that particular story for them all. After Vesemir had finished his story, sat with all of them for a while, making sure the other Witcher's had proper accommodations, the old wolf bid them goodnight and took his leave but not before giving one final hug to Jaskier. 

It was then that Geralt had brought up his thoughts on Jaskier and the others. Terik thought that Geralt was just teasing him, but when the wolf just gave him a look that gave no room for misinterpretation Terik shut up and listened intently as Geralt explained. This first season would be for him and Jaskier alone, to solidify their bond with one another and for Geralt to finally beat it into Jaskier's head that he no longer desired Yennefer as he did him. When the topic of the second season came up, and the Witcher's began to bicker at one another, Jaskier chimed up and asked Geralt if he could have Coen. The Griffin was surprised by this and lifted a brow, asking why, and Jaskier's answer was simple. 

"If it wasn't for him, I probably would be dead." After that Geralt agreed easily. It was then a competition of Gewnt to see who would follow after, they talked about giving Jaskier a break from it all for seasons in-between but the bard just rolled his eyes "I was literally made for this" was his annoyed response and everyone had to laugh at that. The order was determined by midnight, some of them surprisingly _horrid_ at Gewnt, and the order followed Coen, Zerrin, Arris, Letho, Aiden, Lambert, Eskel, then Terik. 

Arris was shy about it, but he asked if he could have Letho there during his turn and Jaskier just smiled while Geralt scoffed with a smirk. While Arris was up for the challenge to get the bard pregnant with his own child, he would probably need some help and if Letho was as serious as he hinted at, then the two of them would be seeing a lot of one another. 

~~~~

After winter, they all went their own ways, save for Arris and Letho, the two stuck together at the hip, and it wasn't long after that each Witcher received word that Jaskier would be expecting his first pup with Geralt. Aiden won the betting pool, he was the only one who guessed that the could would catch their first season together, and now the Cat had a _lot_ of money to collect from the others. 

Ciri was overjoyed when she learned of everything and was buzzing with even more energy when Jaskier and Geralt had a baby boy, which they named after Coen. Ciri doted on the little boy so much and loved him to death, spending every moment she could outside of training with him. 

Yennefer was a little stunned for a few weeks when she learned of these developments but eventually, Jaskier could see she was happy for him and Geralt, even if she didn't stop her ridiculous judgmental behaviors. 

~~~~

Coen's season with Jaskier was spent with both Witcher's, a new catch Geralt had added in for himself. Geralt would always be in the room with them, watching and sometimes joining if the bard demanded it, but the white-wolf would never spill inside the bard, giving the other Witcher a fair chance to sire. 

The Griffin stuck around and traveled with the bard and Geralt after the season passed, never straying too far from the keep, keeping a watchful eye on the bard as he pranced about like he always had. Little Coen grew at an almost alarming rate and both Jaskier and Coen assured the wolf that it was normal for those of dragon blood to grow quickly before leveling out. Jaskier himself looked like he was eighteen for almost forty years before he aged up at all. 

Coen and Jaskier had two pups together. Two boys, who were named Amin and Bex.   
Coen couldn't have been more in love when he held them both for the first time.

~~~~

Zerrin's season with Jaskier resulted in a baby girl. Everyone was amazed. The little sprite fit snugly in the palm of the Bear's hand, so tiny she was, it was Zerrin's idea to name her after a flower, and after a great deal of bickering, they had all settled on Rose. A bit cliché, perhaps, but the personality of the little girl was definitely sweet with a venomous edge.

~~~~

Just after Arris' season with Jaskier, Coen perished in battle. All the Witcher's returned to Kaer Morhen to help the bard through the grief of losing the father of two of his pups, holding them both tightly as he cried. 

Arris stayed with the bard even as the others went hunting, assuring Geralt that he was in good hands when the wolf was too agitated to stay put any longer. It took a while for Jaskier to get better, already round with Arris' pup.

Arris and Jaskier had a boy that they named Milo. For the field surgeon who worked his damnedest to save Coen's life.

~~~~  
Letho's season with Jaskier, also shared with Arris as the Crane and Viper had become an item, had produced two girls. 

Terik almost died laughing when he learned this, the large Viper scowling hard at the Manticore and resisting the urge to punch him.

They were named Emila and Anri.

~~~~

Aiden and Lambert wanted to go at the same time. They didn't care whose kid it was biologically, they just wanted to do it together. Geralt would have found it sweet if he also didn't feel like puking at the sappy side of his brother.

As it turned out, their season with Jaskier made two. A boy and a girl. The girl was Lambert's, if her later prickly personality was anything to go by, while the boy was Aiden's, the babe always giving Jaskier a heart attack whenever he found him in someplace he wasn’t supposed to be.

Their names were Paskel and Antoinette, or Annie as she later demanded -threatened- they call her.

~~~~

Eskel had a boy with Jaskier, and Eskel was determined to let them name the boy Julian. Jaskier was flushed red for weeks when he finally agreed to let Eskel use the name, Geralt enjoying every second of the way his mate looked when he was embarrassed. It didn't happen that often, he was determined to enjoy it. 

~~~~

Terik had a boy with Jaskier. The boy was the smallest born out of them all, Jaskier constantly fretting over him, worried that he wouldn't make it, but Geralt kept him level headed.

The boy was nurtured and got his strength within the month and Jaskier was so relieved. They named him Diego, and while he was the smallest of his siblings he definitely made up for it with energy. 

~~~~

That's where Jaskier found himself now, watching over his pups as Geralt talked most of them through how to use a dagger, the boys catching him sharpening them and began asking the Witcher twenty thousand questions which were answered with patients. 

Jaskier's hands rested on either side of his rounded belly, Geralt having shared his season with him again, demanding another pup. He looked to the other end of the courtyard, watching as Vesemir and Ciri taught the girls more about herbs and other things for potions, he wasn't worried about them in the slightest, while they were getting plenty training in Witcher arts, they were still children, never needing the trials, never going through the pain Geralt and the others had. 

Jaskier smiled and walked over to Geralt, running his fingers through his hair gently and the wolf peeked up at him with a small smirk.

"Avert your eyes, kids, adult affection coming on." Jaskier said with glee, and the boys all gagged and covered their eyes as Jaskier bend ever so slightly and caught Geralt's lips in a gentle kiss. The wolf's hand coming up to gently rub across Jaskier's taught belly. 

"I love you." Jaskier murmured softly against his lips and Geralt smiled.

"I love you too." Geralt growled quietly, nipping Jaskier's lips with affection. 

This was a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... I know this last one was... Rushed? BUT! I do have plans to go back and make "timestamps" of sorts for Each witcher and their care of Jaskier while he's preg with their pup.
> 
> I don't know WHEN I will do that... But it will happen!!! XD


End file.
